My Twins Reflection
by EpicDaydreamer
Summary: A crack pot fic of hallucinatory humor with, hopefully, a good plot. Kagome returns to the future believing her life would be returning to the monotony of normalcy, only to find that's the furthest thing from the truth. Finding out she had a twin with a life just as crazy as her own should have been a sign...Kagome Harem
1. Chapter 1: Goodbyes and Revelations

**Epic Daydreamer**

**My Twin's Reflection**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho do not belong to me but are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi. If you don't recognize it, however, it belongs to me.

A.N: This is a repost of a story a took off in hopes that I will be inspired by reviews to finish it. Forewarning-THIS IS A CRACK POT FANFICTION with what I hope to be an actually good plot. I wrote it a couple of years ago so bare with me.

Chapter One: Goodbyes and Revelations

Never had she seen a sunset like this. It was breathtaking. The half of the great sphere that still hung above the horizon was slowly fading into a back drop of pinks, purples, and burgundy hues. The nighttime stars were starting to peek with the ever approaching twilight, and the moon was already taking on its light.

It wasn't that this was the first beautiful sunset. On the contrary, every sunset was mesmerizing in the sengoku jidai (hope I spelled that right). Tonight just so happen to be the first night that Naraku was officially banished from the world and the first night in a long time that the shikon no tama was completed. Looking down, she twirled the pink sphere that reflected the changing colors of the sky.

_How could such small a trinket cause so much pain?_

She had been asking herself this for the past few years, and had yet to come to a logical answer. Tomorrow morning she was leaving for her time, and although it pained her to leave so many she loved, there was a type of relief. A relief to finally put something in the past and start a new; a relief of a life she could start again. She was well aware that she would never fit into normal society again. That was ok. She still had a few more weeks of high school before she could be rid of that as well, but she was happy to say she was going to graduate: The constant lugging of geometry and chemistry books all over feudal Japan had saved her butt many a time.

Taking one last brief look at the shikon, she tucked it back beneath her blouse and closed her eyes as she leaned against the goshinboku, its bark was carving intricate patterns into her back, but she didn't care. There were too many things to think about.

The three year battle that was waged against Naraku was ended in one day and one night. Kagome considered it a twisted irony. The sick masochist had kidnapped the children in the night: Shippo and Rin since Sesshoumaru had joined our ranks. Not to mention Kohaku was already in his clutches. He used them as shields against the attacks of the group. Kagome had narrowly missed Shippo with her arrow and Sesshoumaru was more than angry when he had barely grazed Rin's leg with his poison claws. What had really ended the whole ordeal came as both a surprise and a lost. When a tentacle shot through Kikyo, who was present although well hidden, her notched arrow hit Inuyasha who was in front of Naraku. The arrow pierced him through and pinned him against Naraku's chest. The purifying energy was killing Naraku, but also Inuyasha.

As Kikyo fell to the ground, all of the souls within her burst forth. Dozens of souls were sent to the afterlife, while one bobbed alone for a moment before it shot into Kagome's chest. After this Kagome blacked out; what she knew of came from Miroku and Sango. With the combined power of Kikyo and herself she was able to call on the shards of the shikon together. The shards that were embedded in Naraka ripped from his heart. With the added strength gone, Naraku and Inuyasha both disintegrated into dust. Shippo had miraculously been thrown to the side after the arrow hit the spider beast that had threatened their lives for so many years.

Kagome smiled at the thought of Inuyasha. _Inuyasha…I will always love you…but I won't forget what you said._

Her mind drifted past the thoughts of a bloody field and onto a scene that was held on the lip of the well in the very clearing that was not far from where she sat.

"_Kagome…I need to say something."_

"_Of course, Inuyasha." She smiled at him in hopes of trying to ease_ _his obvious unease. He had been acting funny ever since he had_ _come_ _to pick her up an hour ago from her era._

"_Kagome…I love you." Her heart jumped into her throat…, "But I love Kikyo too."…and fell back down into her stomach._

"_I want you to know this because I care so much for you and believe you deserve so much better than what I can give you. My heart was given away long ago, and I can't give it to you completely, especially since when I look at you I see her. I hope you understand what I'm trying to say. You've always been a genuine friend and I hope you will always be, but I understand if you don't. I just want, whenever this_ _is_ _over, for you to live the best life you can with the best person who can love you completely for you."_

_His eyes gleamed with unshed tears, but she could tell he meant every word. He was trying to let her down easy, but her heart was crashing hard. She had already started to accept the idea that this would be the result, but it always hurts worst when you hear it from the person._

_She sighed and lifted_ _her head up to the sun sifted breeze, hoping the heat would dry the tears on her cheeks. Taking His hand, she mustered the strength to accept what he was telling her._

"_Alright, Inuyasha, I understand._ _I will always be your friend." She was happy to know that she could offer a real smile to him, and_ _he_ _smiled in return. Sighing, he put his arm around her and they sat in compatible silence before the rest of the group came looking for them._

She knew that at this very moment he was watching over her, she could feel him on the breeze.

"I'll live, Inuyasha, I promise. I'll live for you." The sound of her voice was taken up into the wind. She laughed as she heard a soft, but gruff voice say, "Feh…"

Yusuke Urameshi walked down the street with an attitude that was angrier than usual. Pedestrians on the walkway glanced at him once and took advantage of every available resource to stay out of his way: some jumped onto light polls, others pretended to blend in with the scenery. One even took the chance of jumping onto the back of a moving vehicle then to face his possible wrath. Yes, he was pissed.

"_How dare she tell me this now… after_ _seventeen_ _years you'd think she would have told me. But noooo, she had to up and tell me today when she may be on her death bed."_ His head was about to split. His mother, Atsuko, was in the hospital after years of alcohol abuse and was now pronounced with liver cancer. The irony in his life couldn't get more shot. ..Or at least that's what he thought. But OHH NOO, guess what: he had sister. And not just any sister, but a twin that he never knew about! Accordingly, because his mother had been so broke she couldn't take care of two babies so she had to give the daughter up for adoption. And why was it the girl that was given up, and not the boy? Well, in keeping with the mind of Atsuko, the boy would be able to work sooner and provide for the household before the girl could. Look at how that turned out! And now Yusuke, one time bad boy now turned spirit detective bad boy, now had a twin sister that was out there, somewhere!

He figured his life was a joke to whoever in spirit world was pulling the strings…speaking of which, maybe he should call in to Koenma and see if he had anything to do with it…As soon as the idea entered his mind, he shot it down. He didn't need that snoop investigating up on a girl who probably had no idea what a demon was, let alone spirit world or Makai.

Atsuko had said that she had called the mother of the adopted girl and told her of her present state. So, fortunately or unfortunately, he was going to end up meeting his sister in a few days. He laughed at how that meeting might go down.

Sighing to himself, his thoughts drifted to another predicament. The day after tomorrow was the annual ball of the graduating class. Normally he would put his foot down on such events, but Keiko had begged him and since she was the reason he was graduating at all, he complied figuring that it was the least he could do. Kurama was attending solely for pleasing his mother. Hiei wouldn't come ten feet to such an event, however, after Koenma found out about it he ordered that Hiei attend, his reasoning being that with everyone in camouflage and masks demons could be lurking anywhere. Yusuke thought that this was just a bogus excuse for the ruler to see Hiei out of his comfort zone, but Hiei surprisingly didn't say anything, so he definitely wasn't going to stir up trouble. Later on he discovered that Kuwabara was taking Yukina and figured that was reasoning behind Hiei's silent acquiesce.

With a growl that scared many of those around him he thought, "_My biggest problem with this is that I hate to dance. "_

Kagome woke up to laughter and silent demands for quiet. Throwing her arm over where the kit usually was, she discovered that his warmth was missing. She opened her brown eyes that held flecks of green, and searched the hut in a sleep filled haze. No one was there. Sun sifted beneath the clothe door and the sound of twittering birds could be heard a ways off. She loved spring. Sitting up and stretching, she quickly sprung into her usual morning joyfulness.

Exiting the hut in hopes of finding her friends and start the goodbyes, she was surprised to find them huddled on the side of the hut. You could tell from their hushed tones that they were fussing over a something that was hidden from her view. Miroku was the one who noticed her first.

"Ohayo, Kagome-Chan! Don't you look as lovely as ever." His cheerful tones, and the way the other's straitened and turned to her in hopes of keeping what they were hiding from view, put her immediately in suspicion mode.

"I'm good. What-cha doin?" She smirked as they eyed each other and moved in closer.

"Nothing Okasan. What gave you the impression that we were up to anything?" Kagome smiled at the kit's pitiful attempt to try and distract her.

"I've lived with you for three years; I know when you're hiding something from me." Sango sighed and her shoulders slumped in a defeated manner.

"Alright, Imouto, calm down. We were actually preparing your going away gifts." Kagome sucked in a breath: this _was_ unexpected.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo…I don't know what to say…you didn't have to do that."

"Yes we did. Without you none of this would have been possible. Miroku and I would never have met. Shippo would never have a mother. Inuyasha would still be chained to the tree."Everyone's face grimaced slightly at his name, but all were dealing with it in their own way. Sango looped her hand in Miroku's uncursed one. They were planning to be married later on that year, long after she was gone. She was happy for them; they deserved happiness.

Shippo and Miroku brought their gift first. Kagome smiled wide as Shippo presented her with a necklace that held a green gem, and fire that seemed to dance within it dangling on a gold chain.

"Thank you so much Shippo…it's beautiful." He beamed up at her, his little chest sticking out with pride.

"I made it myself Okasan, using my fox fire. I didn't know how to put it in a chain so Miroku helped me with that."

"Thank you too, Miroku-Sama."

"Anytime, Kagome. This also is for you." He pulled from the many folds of his robes a small rectangular box. When she opened it she saw what looked to be hundreds of ofuda.

"I don't know about the demon's in your time, but regardless of whether or not you sense them, I thought it would be best if you had some of these just in case." He smiled at her.

She couldn't help herself: she gave him the biggest hug she could muster and whispered into his robes.

"Thank you so much, onii chan."

The clearing of throat could be heard and Kagome quickly backed up to face Sango. She held a bigger box. Kagome lifted the top and gasped at the beautiful pattern of a demon exterminator's armor. It was like sango's, but all black aside from the white and green outlined sakura blossoms that stretched from the right leg to curve around the body until it reached the left shoulder. It was indeed beautiful, and accounted for the patience the demon exterminator held because, Kagome knew, she made this herself.

Kagome could not speak. She cried and held her dear sister close to her heart for as long as she could. She had no gift in return…wait a minute. She pulled back abruptly and ran back into the hut to shuffle through her belongings. There was one picture she had made two copies of, one to keep in a picture frame at home on her desk and one she kept in a small photo album that she had started of her journey. The album itself was filled with photos from Kagome sitting Inuyasha to an angry Sango sitting next to an unconscious monk. She smiled. At the very front of the photo album was a photo that she had taken a few months earlier. The rag tag group was in it smiling, with Inuyasha at the left and Miroku at the right. Kagome was even so fortunate to get Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Kouga in it as well. It was a memory she cherished and the best gift she could give.

She handed it to Sango.

"This is the best that I can give." Sango smiled happy tears as she flipped through the pages, Miroku sighed as well, while Shippo started to rant about the story each picture had attached to it.

"…And that's the time when Kouga came in and declared that Kagome was his woman and Inuyasha got so mad he tried to right kick him but Kagome `sat' him in mid leap. He ended in a split and couldn't sit for a week…"Laughter was heard, and she hoped that that's what she was leaving behind.

They walked her to the well in silence. A shadow fell over them, and as they looked up to the sky, they saw Sesshoumaru and Rin coming to land gracefully in the clearing. Rin quickly jumped off Ah-Un and ran to Kagome.

"Kagome-san wasn't going to leave Rin without saying goodbye, was she?" The girl looked up at her elder with pleading eyes.

"Of course not, Rin, we were actually out here waiting for you." The young girl smiled widely, dimples indenting her cheeks.

"Goodbye, Onee-chan." Kagome smiled back.

"Goodbye Sweet heart." Rin ran over to Shippo.

Sesshoumaru, standing in all his magnificent grace and masculine beauty, looked almost sad. Although his face never moved from its usual impassiveness, his eyes were pained. Kagome ran over to him. They had become very close: a big brother to her and part of the pack to him. She remembered the day she had bargained with him to train her. She noticed that he had found her school books of great interest, and mustering up the courage, she asked if he would train her in exchange for books. He was a bit stubborn at first, but his curiosity for the books quickly won him over. Now because of him she could wield a sword as good, if not better, than a well trained swordsman.

They stood staring at each other, there were no words needed. He moved first. Pulling from his side a sword in its sheath made of a burgundy wood that was so dark it could be black. He handed it to her. Lifting it out of his hands she unsheathed it, feeling the metallic vibrations through her hands. It was as though it was singing to her; the sword itself seemed to be calling to her power in hopes of channeling it. It already felt like another part of her, something that could be an extra limb if need be.

She glanced up searchingly at the figure in front of her.

"The sword is called Kitai no Karai. It is my gift to care Miko." was all he said. Calling Rin to him, they took to the skies again leaving a very heart filled young woman in their wake. She sighed, there were so many she loved here that she may never see again. But it was time. In her heart she knew, it was time.

She stood by the well, her yellow back pack hanging precariously on her back. Looking at her dear friends, she gave a wave and said, "I'll see you soon." before jumping into the blue light. For what it's worth, her goodbye was true, because be it in the future or in the next life, she would see them soon.

It was early afternoon when she had pulled herself through the well for the last time and into her home. She could smell the tangy scent of her Mother's special Odon. _Oh man, I came home just in time!_

"Mom I'm home." She heard crash that sounded like a fallen plate and rushed into the kitchen to make sure her mother was alright. The woman she knew since she could remember stood stock still in front of the sink, a broken plate on the floor, and a trickle of blood on her finger.

"MOM! Are you alright?" She rushed over and grabbed a paper towel. Then dragging her mother's finger underneath the running water, she made sure to get all the blood and chips of glass out. After that she made a makeshift bandage. Looking up she noticed her mother had yet to say anything, or to even look at her.

"Mother, what's wrong?" The older woman did not respond; she only continued to stare down at the fallen plate. Kagome tried to shake her a little bit, but that didn't help either. She placed her hands on the sides of the woman's face and forced her to look at her.

"Mom, I'm home…for good." It was like a wall that had been dammed released her mother grabbed her tightly and cried into her shoulder. To say she was caught off guard is putting it lightly. She didn't know what to think.

"Kagome…I've missed you so much. But, I have some bad news…we need to talk…and I don't think you're going to like what I have to say…" She could feel her heart speed into a nervous panic. _What was it? What could cause her to cry like this? I've never seen her so much as shed a single tear since Dad died years ago, but now…she's weeping._ And indeed she was. The woman's tears were seeping into her daughter's thin blouse and the smell of salt was pungent even to Kagome's senses.

Kagome took a deep breath to calm her frayed nerves. Taking her mother by the shoulder, she gently led her to the kitchen table. She rushed around to fix some hot tea in hopes of both soothing her mother and releasing some of the energy that had suddenly leaped into her.

Finally, it was quiet. The hot tea sat between her Mother's fingers, and she watched as the older woman's eyes stayed transfixed on the rippling liquid. She listened as her mom took a deep breath and let it out.

"Kagome you're adopted."

…_Wha-wha—what?_

"What?" she squeezed out.

"You are adopted, love."

"Who…what…when…where…and…why? " This was too unexpected, and slowly she found her world just as flipped upside down as the first day she was pulled down the well.

"A young woman by the name of Atsuko had twins when seventeen years ago. She was so young that she couldn't take care of both children, so she gave you up in hopes that you would have a better life. At that time, your father and I had been trying to have children with no success. The doctors feared that I was just not able to have children. So we decided to adopt. You were perfect and beautiful. You fit right in with the family and before I knew it, you had my husband wrapped around your little finger." Kagome watched as her mother smiled in reverie.

"When you were about seven, the doctors declared that I was pregnant. After so many years of trying, I had finally gotten pregnant. It came as such shock. Yet, we did not push you away, because as far as we were concerned, you were our baby." Her mother looker up at her with tear filled eyes in hopes of gauging her reaction. She did not know what she found because her mother shook with a sob and looked down again.

"So you're telling me that all I have ever known has been a lie and no one thought that maybe I should know these things. Now, not only is the brother I have not blood to me, but I have a twin brother walking around that I have never met accept to possibly say excuse me on the street." Her voice was uncharacteristically monotone and without emotion. She couldn't help that; she was feeling way too many emotions to be able to decipher which one she needed to be feeling. Her mother started to cry again.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." Kagome sighed and put her head on the table in hopes of giving her emotions space to sort themselves out.

"Why are you telling me this now?" She stated with her head still pressed firmly down.

"Atsuko is dying. She has been pronounced with liver cancer. There is nothing they can do except prolong her suffering. She wants to see you." The woman she called mother pressed her hand into her back and started to massage circles like she did when Kagome was young and upset. Kagome let her shoulder's droop. This was all a bit much. Sighing, she lifted her head up and turned to the woman in question.

"I will go visit her and meet my brother. But no this, that you guys are my family. You are my mother. Souta is my brother. Grandpa is exactly what his name suggests. You guys are all I have ever known. I wouldn't trade that for anything." Kagome watched as a weight seem to lift from her Mother's shoulders and a smile that actually reached her eyes was plastered on her face.

Silently she got up and headed to her room. She normally would have taken a bath, but she had no strength to. She was emotionally drained. It was mid afternoon now and the sun was seeping into her room. She plopped down into the middle of the bed, searching for a dreamless sleep.

Translations:

Onii-chan- Big brother  
Onee-chan-Big sister  
Imouto-little sister  
Okasan-mother  
Kitai no Karai (hopefully means danger of beauty).

. I hope you enjoy it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: First impressions or

**Epic Daydreamer**

**My Twin's Reflection**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho do not belong to me but are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi. If you don't recognize it, however, it belongs to me.

A.N: This is a repost of a story a took off in hopes that I will be inspired by reviews to finish it. Forewarning-THIS IS A CRACK POT FANFICTION with what I hope to be an actually good plot. I wrote it a couple of years ago so bare with me.

Chapter two: First impressions or first obsessions?

Kagome had rolled out of bed before dawn since that was when she usually got up in the past. As she made her way down the stairs, she smiled at the soft breathing and snoring coming from both her mother and her brother's room. _I might as well make breakfast._ She plumaged through the cupboards, cabinets, and the pantry that were full of all kind of things from tofu to Souta's snack cakes. She finally came across some bananas, nuts, and pancake mix. This meant she could make her specialty: banana nut pancakes.

Soon the whole house was full of the sweet and warm aroma. She went ahead and brewed a cup of coffee for grandpa who slept in the back of the house, two cups of tea for her mother and herself, and poured a nice glass of cold orange juice for Souta. Soon the sounds of pattering feet could be heard coming down the stairs, past the hallway, and into the kitchen.

"WOW sis, this looks Grrrreat!" She laughed at how her brother imitated Tony the Tiger from those cereal commercials. He seemed to stare in awe at the stack of pancakes that dripped with melted butter and a side of homemade maple syrup that her mother got from an elderly couple down the street.

Her mother nodded in agreement as she and Grandpa followed close behind. They finally sat down together and ate their meal in a comfortable silence. That was until two things happened almost simultaneously.

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" cried Souta., jumping up to run up the stairs and put some clothes.

"Souta, its Saturday." Mother stated in a matter of fact tone. Then the doorbell rang. Kagome got up first and steered her way through the house to said door.

"HI HOJO!" She said in a very fake excited voice. He beamed down at her.

"Hi, Higurashi. I'm glad that you're up and about. Your Granddad said you had come down with Hay Fever and was shipped off to America for treatment." She silently sweat dropped. _Where does that old man come up with these things? Of course, who was she to complain, he did help her out._

She observed the boy standing there in front of her. He was quite handsome in jeans and a white tee shirt that was covered with a green vest. His sun glasses sat on top of his head pulling his hair out of his face…but…but she still held no attraction to him. Don't get her wrong, she liked pretty boys: Sesshoumaru was a pretty boy, although he would never admit that. But Hojo was just too much…boy. She needed a man, especially after all she had seen, not to mention all the guys she had seen. The next person that crossed her path had to be a looker, that's for sure.

"Hey Kagome, I brought you this." She sighed mentally, but put on the most grateful expression she could muster. "There antibiotic's for your Hay fever, and I heard it's good for arthritis too." Taking the gifts, she genuinely smiled at his sheepish expression. _Here it comes…_

"Hey Kagome…I was wondering…If you're feeling up to it and all…maybe you'll be willing to be my date at the Masquerade ball tonight?"

"The what-?" Her mind seemed to go blank. He just smiled.

"Don't tell me you forgot, Kagome? It's like a prom, but this year their having one big ball with all the high school seniors from all the neighboring schools attending. Since, we're graduating I thought that maybe we could have a date for old time sakes." _That's right! I forgot all about the ball tonight…_She remembered this most because, after Inuyasha's confession she needed something to vent her emotions out on. So once she had heard about the ball, she started making her costume. It had taken a lot of work, but was almost done. She had only stopped because of the last battle with Naraku. _I guess with all the things that happen from the past, and even here, I just simply forgot._

"That's right. I forgot. Sure Hojo, I'll go with you. Pick me up around 7:00." His smile widened.

"Yes! I promise to show you a good time, Higurashi." She nodded with a small smile as he bowed and turned. He waved a goodbye over his shoulder and watched her go in. She missed the wicked gleam that came into his eyes as he disappeared down the shrine steps.

Yusuke was currently kicking ass. His fists were angrily punching the head of an innocent human. Ok scratch that: Human…yes, innocent…definitely NO. The young man was already unconscious and sporting a black eye, a slightly tilted nose that signaled that it was broken, and a busted lip. How did this situation occur? It all started when Keiko woke him that morning.

"YUSUKE GET UP!" He nearly fell out of bed as she busted his right ear drum…and maybe even his bedroom window: he watched without surprise as the glass shook.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WOMAN?" He turned toward his alarm clock and it's gleaming light. "IT'S ONLY 11:00 IN THE MORNING! Jeez don't you sleep on weekends?" The last words were slightly slurred as he drew the cover back over his face in hopes of shutting her out.

"Yusuke you promised to go with me to the mall and pick up all the last things I need for the ball tonight." A loud, tortured groan could be heard beneath the sheets. She placed her hands on his shoulder and proceeded to both shake and yell for him to get up.

"FINE WOMAN! NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM SO I CAN CHANGE!" She cried out in delight, and with a last silent look that told him to get-out-of-bed-or-die-a-slow-and-painful-death-tha t-was-worst-then-any-demo n-could-bestow, she left the room.

He slowly rolled out of bed. Getting himself together he through on jeans and a black tee shirt, then jelled his hair into his trademark style. Finally done with that, he causally met with Keiko downstairs. She quickly glued herself to his arm, giggled, and then dragged him to the one place he considered to be worst then the dark tournament or even hell: the mall.

"Yusuke you could try to have a bit more fun. This is one of the first real outings that we have been able to do ever since you became a detective. You always get called away."

"I know Keiko and I'm sorry. It's just hanging out a place that has a lot of stuck up, estrogen filled males and even more stuck up or ditsy females is just not my thing. "

"I understand. Just try to have a good time for me."

"ok." She smiled, but it was immediately replaced with an embarrassed and angry expression. She looked behind her to see a hand groping her…and it wasn't Yusuke. Said boy was staring at the male behind Keiko completely in shock at the audacity.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He grabbed Keiko and pulled her behind him. The boy in front of him was tall and strongly built. Yusuke figured that the idiot had taken the chance when he sized Yusuke up, considering he was a good foot shorter than him. The man didn't bat an eye at Yusuke, but directed his attention to Keiko.

"Hey babe, drop this punk and I'll show you'll a really good time." He winked at her with a perverted gleam. At this point poor Yusuke had lost it and grabbed the taller dude by the collar. The man in question looked surprised at the strength of Yusuke who was currently dragging him out the door, muttering under his breath, "oh…I'll show _you_ a good time…"Keiko was hot on his trail.

This is where we left off: Yusuke currently beating the idiot senseless. Keiko finally stepped in and put her hand on Yusuke's shoulder. It calmed him gently. He slowly backed away, leaving the boy there, and grabbed Keiko's hand as he dragged her out of the alley and onto a sun gleaming side walk.

"Are you ok Yusuke? I mean other than what just happen, you seem a little tense?" He hadn't told her about the whole twin sister part. He could already tell she was both worried about him and his mother. He remembered that she had stayed with him the whole day when Atsuko was first put into the hospital. _No. I want to tell her, but it's probably better that I don't. At least not yet. She doesn't need more on her plate then she already does._

"Naw, I'm good. Just thinking is all…" She responded with a silent hug and he was grateful that she had dropped the subject. They walked back to his apartment arm and arm, Yusuke noting that it seemed like the calm before a storm.

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kurama was going insane! Yes he truly was. There was no logical explanation. Youko, his inner kitsune, was especially riled up today.

_What? My kitsune senses are tingling. That means something is going to happen tonight. And you have to admit, a bunch of beautiful young ladies dressed in masks and cosplay (hope I spelled this right) is bound to stir up some fun!_

"Well, Youko, the last time I checked, we were only going to the ball to please mother. You know how she likes to see us do normal human things. And what's with the whole cosplay thing…hold on wait…you've been reading those anime novels, haven't you?"

_Hey! Chobits and Fushigi Yugi are more than just anime…they are a life style. (I couldn't resist.)And besides,_ He through a picture into Kurama's mind of a beautiful girl wearing a mask, kitty ears, and sexy lingerie, _could you really resist this?_

"No probably not. But you realize that those are not the kind of outfits these young ladies will be wearing?" His face was already slightly flushed from the mental image; obviously he couldn't resist such a temptation.

_Ah, that's what they want you to think…but under those innocent looks and_ _silk gowns are the secrets to heaven…_Kurama listened to his other side's rambling before completely fading him into the background; he was obviously off his rocker today.

"Having a tough time with the Fox, kurama?" Hiei stood on the inside of his open window, his left hand resting on his Katana.

"HA! Yeah, you could say that. He is getting on my nerves more than usual." Kurama pinched the bridge of his nose, willing the forming headache to go away. This was not what he needed right now.

_Heeey…don't talk about me as if I am not here._ Youko mentally turned around in a corner and bent his head in a dejected manner.

"Fine. I'll say it to you then. You're getting on my nerves as usual, if not more so." Youko bent his head even more.

_You're so cruel to me._

"Sorry to break up your lover's spat, but I came to make sure you were still going to this…human…party or whatever tonight."

"It's a ball Hiei."

"Hn. You just better be there. Do not leave me there with those idiots. I might kill them."

"We'll be there Hiei."

"Hn." With that Hiei disappeared.

_He sure is bit more fiery today, wouldn't you say?_

"Yeah, I guess. But you would be too if Kuwabara was taking your little sister out."

_Oh..well…good luck with that then. Of course, if I had a sister, no man would be allowed near her except me._ Kurama laughed at the Kitsune's possessiveness, but completely agreed.

A/N: Just out of curiosity, have any of you wondered what happen if Youko hooked up with that Fox referee girl from the dark tournament…just curious.

Kagome had just finished her costume. It was beautiful if she must say so herself. She was going as a masked celestial maiden. The gown itself consisted of pale pink, translucent layers that swayed in the breeze. It was exotic enough to give her the celestial look she wanted, while at the same time having the kind of material that stuck to one's body. She had sewed pale pink sakura blossoms into a solid black, silk obi which now became her bodice as her mother helped her get ready. The top of the gown was slightly off the shoulder, hanging by two inches of lace and led into a sweet heart top that gave the hint of just enough cleavage. She had even thought to create a translucent robe, like in the legend of the celestial maiden, out of the material she had left over from her dress. It now hung limply around her shoulders, the ends reaching down to mingle with the rest of her gown in a heap on the floor: She would have to hold the ends up if she planned on dancing tonight. On her feet were a pair of pale pink, three inch heels that laced up her leg to mid calf. Hey, she could pull them off since she was already short.

The mask Kagome never made. Her mother instead, painted a mask on with a green tinted glitter like face paint in the form of a butterfly. The ends of each wing curled over her cheek bones, and the tops faded into her hair. Her mother placed tiny jewels on the tips of each wing, bottom and top, as well as on the center of the juncture between her eyebrows. Her hair was curled into a wild disarray of spiral curls that both framed her face and fell down her back. Her lips were painted with a slightly darker pink lip gloss and that was that…she was finally done. It had taken all of an hour and half to just get her hair done. Now it was 7:00 and…_ring ring…_Hojo was right on schedule.

She smiled as he stared at her in shock when she all but floated down the stairs.

"Kagome you look beautiful."

"Thank you." She responded, taking the arm he offered and waving a goodbye to her family who were too busy taking photos. _Maybe tonight won't be so bad…_

The ball was held in a mansion on the outskirts of town that was not too far from the city, but far enough that Kagome could see the stars clearly without the interfering lights of Tokyo. She had to admit it was beautiful. The dance floor was held in a room that was obviously used for the very purpose of being a ball room. The walls were painted in a gold trim and held golden cherubs surrounding dozens of 6 foot mirrors that all reflected the jubilancy of the moment. The room itself opened onto a beautiful courtyard that held hundreds of roses, lilies of the valley, and orchids all via the three stained glass doors that connected the courtyard with the ball room. There was also a Japanese styled bridge that crossed a green sparkling lake underneath two sakura trees that were blooming in the late spring weather.

Hojo had walked her into the mansion and they stood at the top of the staircase that led to the ballroom for a few moments. It was as though everything had gone silent. Kagome could feel the heat rise to her cheeks as every eye seemed to land on her. She herself felt a bit confused by the turn of events. _Why are they staring at me…_ She took a chance and looked into the male eyes of stranger next to her and easily read his lust…_and especially like that, eeewww…_

She looked over at Hojo apprehensively and he gave her a reassuring look. Taking her arm he guided her down the stairs and into the predestined room where the music was the loudest. As soon as they had made it onto the dance floor a slow song came on and Kagome mentally groaned as Hojo pulled her closer to him, resting his hands on the middle of her back.

A green pair of gleaming eyes hidden behind a black mask saw through the line of dancing humans and landed on her, noticing her obvious discomfort. He smiled to himself.

"_Well she's beautiful, is she not?"_

_Yes indeed, and I do love that butterfly. Kurama go over there and steal her away._

"_Wouldn't that be rude? I'd hate to start a fight in the middle of the dance floor_ _with a human, no less, over something trivial."_

_I agree, but who cares. Besides she looks like she is in need of assistance._

"_Agreed."_

Making his way over to the girl, he could hear the boy she had entered with whisper something in her that sounded a lot like, "You smell good…" By the look on her face, that probably was what the boy had said and it obviously freaked her out. Clearing his throat he made his presence known.

Kagome almost went into a full blown sprint when Hojo had whispered, "You smell good," into her ear. It curled down her spine to grate on her nerves. There was something about how he said it that was just off. Her hair was standing up at the back of her neck and that was never a good sign, she had learned to trust her instincts. And her instincts were screaming at her to run like hell!

Thank God she was saved by someone behind them clearing their throat. When she looked her eyes almost fell out. Now _that_ was a looker. He was dressed in black slacks, a white loose fitting shirt that had the top buttons undone, which gave a hint of the strong body underneath, and a black suit jacket. His vibrant red hair was tied at his nape by a black satin ribbon. On his face was a single black mask that hid everything but his lips and his wild green eyes.

"May I cut in?" His voice was smooth and tickled the curve of her spine at the base of her neck.

"No-…"

"Yes." Kagome found herself saying over Hojo's negation. She needed to get away from him fast and this stranger…well, let's just say she preferred him over Hojo by a good 10 to 0.

"Hojo, it's ok. I'm thirsty anyway. Could you go get us something to drink and I'll meet you in the dining hall after my dance with him?" She smiled shyly in hopes of making the boy do what she asked. She won.

"Sure Kagome." He then turned and walked away.

"Thank you so very much, I didn't know what I was going to do if I had to dance with him much longer." She smiled up at the green eyed angel- I mean (wink) Man. He smiled widely back. She looked into his eyes and noticed how his eyes seemed to be turning slightly golden as he embraced her and they danced.

"Well, I could tell you were in need of assistance, so I decided to assist you. Who was that guy anyway? He wasn't your boyfriend, I hope. You don't seem the type to like that kind of guy." _Whoa…had he really just said that._

"Well, what kind of guy do you think I like, hhmmm?" She smiled up at him in a jokingly seductive way. Unfortunately for Kagome, the battle within the stranger had just begun with that look.

_No way, Kurama. Did you see that? She is playing with us, and I like it._

"_Whoa, slow down Youko. We've just met her. Don't get too excited."_

_And why the hell not? She is beautiful, playful, and haven't you noticed her aura? She's powerful too._

For once Kurama was speechless. He hadn't even thought about her aura. Now, as he sent his ki to touch her aura and discover what kind of power she had, he felt her stiffen in his arms. Her expression became completely serious and void of any other emotion except possibly…anger. She was angry with him.

She glanced up into the stranger's eyes after his ki tried to feel her aura, or rather, knocked slightly on her mental barriers. He was probably surprised she even had any considering that your average human didn't.

But _she_ wasn't your average human and she was going to make him well aware of that. As she looked into his golden rimmed eyes she saw it. _A FOX! I should have known._

"Listen here Fox." She watched as his eyes widened. "I am not to be trifled with. Do not try to invade my mental barriers again or it will be the last thing you will regret. I'd hate to mess up that beautiful body of yours." With that she left a dazed Kurama on the dance floor, vanishing into the crowd.

"_Whoa."_

_Indeed._

a/n: I shall leave you hanging with this one…*laughing maniacally*


	3. Chapter 3: The 'Whoas' of life

**Epic Daydreamer**

**My Twin's Reflection**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho do not belong to me but are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi. If you don't recognize it, however, it belongs to me.

A.N: This is a repost of a story a took off in hopes that I will be inspired by reviews to finish it. Forewarning-THIS IS A CRACK POT FANFICTION with what I hope to be an actually good plot. I wrote it a couple of years ago so bare with me.

Chapter Three: The `Whoas!' of life

Kagome glanced back once and saw that the demon had disappeared into the crowd. She let a sigh escape her. She didn't like to fight unless she had no choice or was threatened. She quickly pulled her aura within herself. She didn't need the off chance that the red headed fox would follow her. In her absent state of mind she had failed to see the person in front of her and bumped right into his back. She had also failed to sense his aura that screamed demon…a very irritated and pissed off demon she might add.

She had fallen on her behind at the force of the impact. Quickly she tried to ascertain her situation by analyzing the demon in front of her. He was dressed in a pair of very loose, black slacks and a slightly tighter button up black shirt. There was a katana tied to his side that was supposedly part of his costume. Kagome would bet five million yen that it was real, though. She glanced up and was caught in a set of red eyes that gleamed behind a white mask. The mask itself covered both eyes, his forehead, and curled down to the left side of his jaw. She chanced a quick glance at his hair, noticing that it was all black except for the white sunburst that flowed through it. She laughed at the idea that someone seemed to have lit a match to him.

Said demon glanced down at her in distaste. She tried to figure out what kind of demon he was without using her spiritual energy. Miroku and Kaede had both taught her this. If she concentrated she could see the aura hanging around the demon. Every type of demon gave off different types of auras. For example, if you were water your aura would appear as a blue wave around you. If you were earth, it would vary in earth tones from green to brown but moved in a rocky, vibrating motion. You could never figure out exactly what kind of demon the one you were anlalyzing was without using your ki or spirit energy. However, any information on what kind of power it held would be a key advantage. She noticed the demon's energy moved in a different way.

_Either he's hanyou or hybrid…_ By the amount of power he was giving off she could tell he wasn't hanyou. That left him as a hybrid. The color around him was purple with flicks of white. Obviously the purple was more dominant. The darker color seemed to lick and dance like flames. The white that came in and out of existence was strange because it resembled falling snow. _He's half fire and ice…a bit on the forbidden side, eh? I didn't even know such people could exist. Oh, well. It's not the weirdest thing I have ever seen and it surely won't be the last._

She narrowed her eyes when the demon seemed to smirk at her five second observation. Then his lips curled in distaste, and with a turn he dismissed her.

Oh, yeah that was smart. Rule number one: never, and I mean NEVER underestimate your opponent. Especially when you were a demon and you THOUGHT your opponent was a regular ningen, but instead she is a 500 year old/ 18 year old time traveling, kick-ass miko that could neuter you with one finger. She smiled at the thought. If she ever met his stuck up behind in a dark alley, she'd make sure to fry it like scrambled eggs.

She stood up, making sure to keep tight rein on her powers and her aura. Putting her mouth beside his ear, she spoke.

"I'm getting really tired of stuck up and arrogant demons such as yourself dismissing me." Her voice was very calm and held an air of deadly sarcasm. If the demon in question could see her face, he would get a good glimpse at what Inuyasha use to call her infamous if-I-could-piss-on-the-world-I'd-piss-on-you look. As her words spilled over her lips, she allowed a small smidgen of her energy to play across his key. A spark danced between them. She smiled maliciously as the demon put a hand on his katana. _HA! Knew it was real!_ She noticed as the demon took a glance around, gouging his environment, and then take his hand off the katana. _Probably to not tempt himself into killing me along with innocent people,_ she thought, _how sweet…_Even her thoughts were laced with sarcasm.

"Who are you?" He growled.

She drew energy back in and walked past him in a show that she was dismissing him. A growl that scared some of the students around them told her that he had got the message…and he didn't like it. She paused and looked over shoulder with a smirk. It grew wider at his obvious surprise. Or at least obvious to her as she glanced at his slightly widening eyes.

"Bite me Sparky." She disappeared back into the crowd. She laughed to herself. She must be having suicidal tendencies because two demons, not only in one day, but less than five minutes back to back was just lunacy. She admitted that she had discovered a horrible obsession with screwing with demon's heads when Sesshoumaru was her sensei, but she wasn't a fool either. Remembering now, she realized that every time she messed with Sessoumaru he ALWAYS got her back whether it was in training or being hung upside down in a tree, thrown water own, and left for a few hours. All things considering, he was very lenient. She knew these demons wouldn't be, especially the red eyed one which she thought was downright sexy even if he had a stick half way up his you-know-what. A blush formed across her cheeks as she realized it was time to cut the party short and go looking for Hojo before those demons found her. She knew she could handle herself on her own in a fight, even with a demon. However, she didn't like the idea of being on the other end of a katana that was wielded by a pissed off demon, captain red eyes being her reference. There were simply too many people around to have a safe battle, and that was all that she needed to understand before thinking on thoughts of how to convince Hojo to take her home.

_Hey Hojo, I'm not feeling_ _well;_ _I think my hay fever is coming back. Could you please take me home before people start getting infected and…_

She found Hojo. His current state was what made her lose her train of thought. He was in a corner, sitting in a chair that haphazardly leaned against the wall behind him. A girl, younger than herself, with a brown cropped, shoulder length bob and a violet dress was curled into his side. Her fingers twirled seductively across his chest. This was a surprise. Kagome had never seen him with another girl before. It didn't bother her; she clearly had no feelings for him. It just surprised her.

Taking a few steps further, she gouged the situation-and almost fell over. Hojo was completely and irrationally drunk. His head bobbed between leaning against the wall behind him to trying to converse with the girl. His legs were strewn out awkwardly and his hands fell limply by the chair. His right hand held a plastic red cup that had tipped over and spilled its reddish brown liquid, which if her sense of smell told her correctly, was sake.

She covered her mouth with one hand to try and stifle her laughter. She then sighed. If she hoped to leave, she'd have to carry him to the car, and then drive _him_ home. Tonight was just not shaping up how she planned. Then again, whatever did?

Quickly moving to Hojo's side, she got the attention of the younger girl.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a hiss. The girl looked up in surprise, her dark brown eyes becoming angry.

"What does it matter to you? Go find your own date!" Kagome took a small step forward, leaned over Hojo and braced herself on his shoulder. She was close enough to the girls face to hear her gulp.

"This is my date." Her voice was deathly calm. Said girl tried to glare, but it was quickly shot down by Kagome's imitation of Sesshoumaru's "kick-your-ass-then-bring-you-back-to-life-and-kic k-it-again stare. The girl squeaked, mumbled a quick apology, and ran. It was a good imitation.

Kagome sighed one last time before taking the intoxicated boy by one arm and lifting him around her shoulders. It was the best she could do. The room and hallway were nearly cleared out. Most of those who were here were in the dining room, the ball room, or the gardens. Some were even in the upstairs bedroom she thought with amusement as a couple snuck up the stairs. Really, who thought of this place, anyway?

She dragged Hojo and almost missed the gleam that came into her eyes. She was immediately wary, although she didn't show it. There was something wrong here and her instincts told her it was getting ready to rear its ugly head. She could feel his arm tighten around her slightly. Her head was close enough to his face to smell his breath. Her eyes narrowed when it only held the scent of toothpaste. No alcohol. He was playing games, and she didn't like being played with.

She continued to drag him through the mansion and out into the parking lot that was on the further side of the house. She remembered Hojo saying he wanted to surprise everyone with her beauty and therefore didn't want to park where everyone else was. What. An. Idiot. He was obviously trying to make sure that whatever he planned to do was in a secluded spot. Unfortunately, that worked for her benefit, not his.

She finally saw the black Honda sitting under a lonely street light that flickered with the burning of bugs that got too close to its heat source. When they had gotten to the car, she could feel his grip on her tighten.

"Kagome…"He seemingly slurred.

"Yes Hojo-kun." She smiled innocently. His grip on her tighten and her eyes narrowed.

With a burst of speed that was not human, Hojo put her up against the car held her hands over her head. This was a surprise. How could he do that? She tensed as his hand grabbed her thigh through the dress and then licked her neck.

"You taste really good Higurashi-san." His voice started to change becoming deeper and more raspy. _What in the world kind of turn on is he having?_ Her thoughts were ringing in her ears and she seemed to have gone numb with the surprise. That is…until she saw them.

"What the hell…?"

_Are those horns…?_ She nodded to herself in confirmation when she noticed the translucent horns on top of the boy's head that were the size of her hands. There was a sound to her right that came from the bushes and behind a few trees. She ignored it.

She released her energy and allowed her powers to sizzle the skin of her opponent. The boy backed up and growled. She figured he was either possessed or was a demon in disguise. She watched Hojo's once handsome face fade into that of a sickly green colored demon that towered above her by about 6 feet. Three eyes gleamed as his mask broke off and his muscles ripped through the clothing that he had worn. Uh…definitely a demon.

She hated to, but she had to. Reaching down, she ripped the end of her dress and threw it to the side. It would obviously hinder her. She pulled out her sword that she had stashed underneath her dress and carried around with her at all times. (Sorry, I forgot to write in the other chapter that she had slipped it on underneath her dress.) Kitai no Kirai gleamed in the moonlight. The black burgundy wood of its sheath could be seen strapped to her now visible thigh. The heels would have to stay. It would take too much time to take them off, and the last thing she had was time as the demon lunged at her.

She leapt. She flew in the air and did a somersault over the demon's head. There was no time to enjoy the feeling of the breeze. She quickly called on her powers as the demon tried to right kick her, but narrowly missing by inches. She landed on her feet gracefully. She allowed her miko energy and Ki to dance across her blade. And then it happend. The demon had gotten close enough to slap her in the midst of her concentration. His hand hit so hard the sound reverberated around the parking lot. However, Kagome was not moved. She stayed like that for a moment, her hair covering her eyes and the hand mark that was quickly becoming a bruise.

The giant picked her up, not noticing the danger that he unknowingly walked into. Ever since she had started to train her energy and her body with Sesshoumaru and Miroku, something inside her seemed to break. It was a weird moment for her, dangerous for anyone. It's as though her conscious thought is broken and she is thrown aside for her instincts and anger to take over. Sesshoumaru says that she acts on the equivalent of a beast in a demon. She remembered asking him what that meant. He told her that it was easily seen when Inuyasha turned full demon. He could be hanyou one moment and full demon the next depending on what triggered it. Kagome shivered when he said that because no one could win against Inuyasha when he got like that. Miroku simply said she went beserk.

The demon handled her with senseless care, cracking some ribs in the process. She didn't even flinch. Slowly her head came up, eyes glowing an unseeing pink. And an unholy and unhuman scream echoed from her throat as she gripped the sword and swung. She moved so fast, that even Hiei would be surprise.

And granted, he was.

After said human had so…daringly walked away, he went in search of Kurama. He found him outside avoiding his `fangirls' and was deep in thought.

`Fox'

"_Yes Hiei."_

We may have a problem. I can easily take care of it, but I don't want to so close to Yukina.'

_Whatever is the problem?_ Youko purred inside Kurama, his thoughts mildly on Hiei.

`A girl-`

"_ahh, so you have met her too." Kurama glanced up from beneath his bangs._

`Hn'

_Fiesty isn't she. I like her._ Youko was bouncing off the walls in glee. He hadn't found someone who interested him so much in years. She was a mystery and it just tickled his mind.

_She's beautiful too…gorgeous. What I wouldn't give if I could take that butterfly and dip my-_

"_SHUT UP"_ Kurama had been having this problem for the last ten minutes, ever since said girl had shocked him and Youko with her words and then sauntered off to disappear in the crowd.

Hiei merely `Hn', and then disappeared onto the roof. He could just as easily talk to Kurama from here as he could beside him. He really didn't want to hear what Youko had to say…even if he secretly agreed with him. The girl _was_ beautiful, if not inhumanly so. But that was the thing. She was human. And he himself would never lower himself to such degrading standards, would he?

His ears tuned into the night. He could feel the vibrations from the music beneath his feet. The flickering light from a parking lot to his left caught his attention. He would have passed over it if he didn't see the two humans slowly slinking over to a car. One of them was wearing a very familiar Pink dress.

`Kurama.'

"_Yes Hiei"_

`I've found her.' Hiei smirked as Kurama dropped beside him a few seconds later. Hiei pulled out his katana, but was stopped by Kurama. He was still pissed with the girl. She had played with his pride and for that she would have to pay.

"_Wait. Let's go down and see if we can get any information. She knows a lot more than she should. I want to know_ _how and why."_ Hiei observed this as the beginnings of kitsune obsession. There was an itch that came out of nowhere when associating Kurama's obsession with the girl. He shook it off as something to think about later.

`Hn.'

They leapt quickly across the parking lot and into the woods on the other side. The girl didn't even bat an eyelash. As a matter of fact she seemed to be concentrating on something hard. Hiei noticed the look was cold and calculating. Unknowingly to him a slight notch went up in his respect for her. Anyone who could manage that look had seen some things. Hiei noted that it looked a lot like Yusuke's glare when he was determined to defeat someone in battle. Few people made it out unscathed when he had that look.

They watched as the human boy she was with held her tightly and then pushed himself on her. She seemed to go limp for minute in surprise at something. Hiei watched as she honed on something on top of his head.

"What the hell…?" They heard her whisper. Hiei glanced over to Kurama and was able to grab him before he jumped into help the girl. The bushes shook. He watched as her eyes glanced over to them, and back at the boy at hand, obviously deciding he was the bigger threat at the moment. Kurama looked back at Hiei with a `why did you stop me' expression.

`We came to observe. If things get too far and she cannot handle herself then you can interfere.' He made sure to emphasize the `you' part. Kurama nodded in understanding.

They watched as the girl allowed her aura to expand. Both of their eyebrows shot up at the immense power. Only Yusuke had that much spirit energy. Or at least he was.

Hiei and Kurama watched as the beauty ripped her dress to mid thigh and threw the fabric to the side. Her legs were shapely and trim, unlike most females in the nigenkai. On her left thigh was a dark, burgundy sheath with a sword that gleamed in the moonlight as it was drawn.

_LOOK AT HER! She's perfect. Kurama I want her. Please please please…Don't you let her get away…_

Hiei tuned the hyperactive fox known as Youko out of his head. He watched as the girl leapt gracefully over the now towering demon in front of her. He noticed she was focusing her powers into her sword but not quick enough. The demon slapped her. Even he had to flinch at that. Yet he was surprised the girl was not thrown across the lot. She merely stood very still. Her spiral curls fell in a cascade across her face, hiding her eyes.

His eyes narrowed as the demon picked her up and he could hear the crunch of ribs crack. She didn't even flinch. To his surprise it was Kurama who stopped him from running to her aide. He hadn't even known his feet had moved.

"_Watch."_ Kurama said sternly. Hiei was noticing how the power from the girl had increased even more, its strength starting to crackle with pink lightening. Suddenly she screamed. It was a scream he had only heard demonesses possess. Her eyes went pink and she gripped the sword like an extension of her body. He watched in facisnation as she moved with a speed that could match him. The beast in front of her sizzled under her onslaughts. It died a very bloody death.

She landed gracefully. Taking her sword, she whipped it, allowing the blood to fling off so as not to rust the blade. Her eyes were still growing pink as she turned on them. She pointed the sword at the two hiding demons, her aura blazing dangerously.

"You follow me, I kill you." She was clear, calm, calculating, and cold. He smirked. This was turning out to be an interesting venture. One he couldn't quite say he regretted.

He watched as she leapt into a tree over them, glanced down to make sure her warning was heard, and then disappeared.

Hiei heard an intake of breath beside him.

"Well, what do we do now?" He could hear the frown in Kurama's voice.

"Hn".

Kagome woke up in her bed and wasn't too surprised she couldn't remember how she had gotten there.


	4. Chapter 4: Falling into old Troubles

**Epic Daydreamer**

**My Twin's Reflection**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho do not belong to me but are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi. If you don't recognize it, however, it belongs to me.

A.N: This is a repost of a story a took off in hopes that I will be inspired by reviews to finish it. Forewarning-THIS IS A CRACK POT FANFICTION with what I hope to be an actually good plot. I wrote it a couple of years ago so bare with me.

Chapter Four: Falling into old troubles

It was cold. The hallway of the hospital was alive with personnel walking, running, rushing, and conversing. But Kagome couldn't get the inescapable feeling of death to stop looming over her. She could sense it everywhere; a little dabble of it in every room.

She sighed. This was going to be a long day. She had no idea how right she was.

She had left home about an hour ago. Her mother dropped her off at the subway and after some reassurance on her part in acknowledging that she would be fine on her, her mother departed. The ride itself wasn't that long, maybe half an hour give or take a few minutes. But the struggle to get on and off the train had been a hassle because of the multitudes of people she was packed in with. After being released from the cramped atmosphere, she was able to see the sign that read downtown Tokyo. She had managed to discover map at a sidewalk bender, and after locating Tokyo City Hospital, she walked another fifteen minutes. Finally she stood in front of a massive building, or rather, buildings.

There were four buildings in total, and from what the map inside the hospital told her, they were separated in individual wings; north, south, east, and west. Each one held 12 floors, which was good since there wasn't a good hospital for fifty miles in any direction.

She remembered that the woman she was here to see was in the east wing, on the tenth floor, in room 1013. Kagome mentally sighed. She had yet to think of what to call this woman. She didn't feel close enough to her to call her mother; besides, she _had_ a mother already. Her mother said that the woman's name was Atsuko. Yet, it seemed rude for her to call the woman that. The more she thought about it, the more nervous she became. Ironically, as Kagome pushed the 10 button in the elevator, she felt like she held left her stomach behind.

_Well, this is just great. The last thing I need to do is past out from nervousness._ She took a deep breath in hopes of calming her nerves. _I need to calm down. She birthed me…and my brother. Because of that, I am here to pay my respects. It's not like she could bite my head off. What's the worst that could happen?_ She felt better, and in good time too because the elevator doors opened.

She stepped up to a receptionist desk and asked for directions and permission to go in the room. The nurse behind the counter had red hair that was cut in a short bob with messy curls. She smiled sweetly and Kagome smiled back.

"Ms. Atsuko is in room 1013 down this hall," She pointed to Kagome's right, "and to the left. Take this with you." The nurse handed her a pass that said VISITOR and dismissed her. Kagome held onto it tightly as she walked down the hallway, noticing how it was already wrinkled beyond proper use. _I wonder if the person who had this last was as nervous as I am_ _now._ The cool she had gathered in the elevator was slowly seeping away with every step she took, every square tile she passed. Finally, she stood before a wooden door with a silver handle. There were glass windows on both sides of the door, which she imagined were part of the room, but thick beige curtains had been drawn closed.

She stood there for a moment, quieting her breathing. Her heart rate had slowly evened out. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind. She was empty. There was no past or future, just the present. It was something she had learned to do in a fight. If she was empty, then everything that happened within that space of time could be focused on more. God knows she needed to focus. She sighed one last time before knocking on the door.

A young woman, around her own age, opened the door. She had brown eyes and chocolate brown hair that came to her shoulders. She was dressed in a white blouse and blue jean ruffled skirt. A necklace with a green pendant hung around her neck. The young woman smiled; a small smile, but a smile none the less.

She stepped aside allowing for Kagome to enter. Kagome's eyes drifted to the other visitors in the room. A boy in loose blue jeans and a green shirt was leaning against the wall. His hair was red—a very familiar red. His arms were folded and eyes closed as if he was listening to a song no one could hear. Her gaze moved on to the boy standing by a bed. He wore loose black, cargo shorts and white tee shirt. His hair was jet black and slicked with grease that gave him a punk look. His demeanor told her that he was just that- a punk. His eyes were big and brown, almost exactly like hers except hers had green. His face was like hers as well, and she figured that this was her brother, her twin. She smiled at him as she followed his arm that was resting on the pillow of woman.

The woman was rather pretty. Her hair was a light chestnut brown and honey color. Her bangs were cut in a clean line and ended at her eyebrows. They stuck to her face with the sweat from her body, Kagome noticed, which registered as a fever. Her eyes hazel with a hint of blue, but were dulled by her internal ailment. Her eyes were on her, and Kagome could barely breathe as they locked gazes with each other. She wanted to cry right there, and she couldn't figure out why. Her hands gripped the side railing as she leaned over and planted a kiss on the woman's forehead. The woman smiled and tears fell from her eyes, reflecting the ones in Kagome's. She heard her take a deep breath and speak.

"Kurama and Keiko could you step outside. I would like a word with my children. "The young woman's, Keiko she assumed, eyes widen. They darted from the boy across from her, to the woman, and finally to Kagome herself. She seemed to come to a decision before stepping out into the hallway. The boy who was leaning against the wall stood up, his eyes never opening, and followed the young woman out the door.

"Kagome." The woman spoke and brought her back.

"This is your brother, Yusuke." Kagome looked at the boy who smiled at her warmly. She liked him already. He reminded her of Inuyasha, which made her smile even more.

The woman grabbed her hand and held it close, then grabbed Yusuke's hand. She brought them both close to her heart. Kagome could feel the tears coming back again, glancing at Yusuke; she saw he was trying to hold his back.

"I'm sorry Kagome for giving you away. I didn't have much of a choice. But I was so happy to know that you have a wonderful family; a family that loves you and cares for you like you were their own. I couldn't have asked for anything better. Yusuke, I am sorry for keeping such a secret from you. You should have known. And I am sorry to you both for not telling you about each other. You should have at least had each other. Promise me, that no matter what happens, you'll be there for each other. That you'll be true siblings." Her voice wavered with hope as she glanced between them.

"Come on woman, don't talk like that. You're just-"She cut him off.

"Yusuke. Please. Everyone has their time. You should know this better than anyone." His shoulders drooped. "Just, promise me this."

He sighed. "I promise."

Atsuko turned her gaze onto Kagome. The look was so hopeful that Kagome couldn't have said no, even if she wanted to.

"I promise." More tears fell from Atsuko eyes as she held onto their hands and fell asleep. They gently pulled their hands back. Yusuke sat in a chair by the window and Kagome picked up towel to wipe Atsuko's face. She dipped it in a basin that was filled with cooler water by the bed. Wringing it out, she dabbed her face. The woman was burning. Kagome sighed. There was nothing she could do.

She made sure to wipe her neck and behind her ears. Atsuko seemed to relax with contentment under Kagome's administrations. Drawing back, Kagome sat the towel on the nightstand. Then walked over and sat on another chair across from Yusuke.

Yusuke was on edge. He had watched her wipe his mother down and, for some reason, she felt to close. As far as he was concern, she was still a stranger. Someone he didn't trust. She was probably some girl who, if he told her everything that had happened to him, would runaway screaming. He couldn't take that. How can you call someone family, and you can't trust them? He watched her sit in front of him and curl her legs up underneath her. She wore baggy black jeans and a pink shirt that said `Kiss me if you dare' in bold black print. Her eyes seemed a bit red from the crying. He heard her sniffle.

"Don't think you can waltz into our lives and we'll just trust you." He whispered in hush tones so as not to wake Atsuko, but strong enough to get his picture across. He was caught off guard when the girl in question just lifted her head and smiled.

"Don't just assume that because you're my brother I'll just trust you." Her voice seemed to mimic his. He snorted. He already liked her.

"What's your full name?" He asked.

"Are you going to tell me yours?" Smart girl.

"Yes." She smiled wider.

"Kagome Higurashi." He smiled back.

"Yusuke Yurameshi." She stuck her hand out, and laughed when he raised an eyebrow at.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Yusuke Yurameshi." He laughed and shook her hand.

"No the pleasure is all mind. So, Kagome, where do you live?"

"I live on a shrine." He noticed she left out some information.

"Which one?" There are hundreds of shrines all over Tokyo.

"You'll forgive me, but I don't know you well enough to tell you that." She smiled again. "Although, you strike me as the kind of guy to figure it out on your own."

He had to laugh at this. She had to be related to him. Absolutely.

"Right you are Kagome."

They sat in a comfortable silence when Yusuke's communicator went off. Or, in Kagome's mind, his cell phone. She listened as Yusuke cursed under his breath and stood up.

"Hey, Kagome. Would you mind staying with Atsuko? I have to go take care of some business. "

"Not at all. I'll stay until you get back." He smiled at her and she returned it with one of her own.

"It shouldn't take too long. " He called over his shoulder. The door closed with a click behind him. And Kagome was left with the approaching night, the soft breathing of Atsuko, and the feelings of death, or rather sorrow, to weigh down on her.

Yusuke headed out as far from the hospital that he could go before answering to Koenma. He had caught Keiko sleeping in the waiting room on the way out. He felt bad because he had completely forgotten about her since Kagome had come in. He woke her up and told her to go home. She nodded in agreement. As he walked her out she had asked him about Kagome.

"Yeah, she's my sister. My twin."

"What! Are you serious?" He gave her a hooded look

"Ok ok, I get that you're serious. But why didn't you tell me?"

"We both had a lot on our minds. You were already worried about Atsuko and me. I didn't need you to worry more." He said looking away from her. He could feel the blush burning across his cheeks.

She smiled up at him and gave him a hug.

"You're sweet when you want to be Yusuke."

"Oh jeez, thanks for the compliment." She laughed. He watched her turn in the opposite direction he was headed.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Yusuke." He waved back at her over his shoulder. After about ten minutes of walking he came upon a secluded alley. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the round communicator. He quickly flipped it open, watching it go fuzzy for a moment before recognizing Koenma's face.

"What is it Toddler? I was in the middle of something." The toddler in question huffed around his pacifier.

"Yusuke don't get a tone with me! Especially when you're late, as usual, to answer my call." Yusuke sighed. He could feel pains of a headache coming on already. He really didn't need this.

"Alright Toddler, spit it out. What do you want?" Koenma seemed to pause for a moment, probably in shock that Yusuke didn't go on a rampage. Of course, Yusuke wasn't feeling it. He already had a lot on his mind.

"Alright Yusuke, listen up. We have two breaches in the barrier. We know two demons escaped through one hole about five miles north of where you are. Three escaped through the other hole. Their exact location is currently unknown. However, we update you as soon as we know. The two that breached are lower class demons. The other three are low class but they have enough strength to do some damage. Hurry Yusuke. Take care of the two. By the time you're done with those two, we should have the coordinates for the other three." With that Koenma signed off. Yusuke smiled, he needed a fight. Maybe that would be good to exert some of this tension.

Two shadows fell beside him. He looked to his right and his left. Kurama and Hiei nodded. It was time. He smiled deviously as all three sped off to face a fight so fast that the average human only felt a breeze as they passed.

Kagome was still sitting in her chair gazing out the window. It was a full moon tonight, she noted. The brightly lit orb reminded her of the dark nights in the sengoku jidai. She remembered how those lights that beamed from the city buildings use to not exist. She remembered how bright the stars use to shine, especially through Inuyasha's forest. On nights like this she loved to sit beneath the Goshinboku while Inuyasha would sit its limbs. A campfire warmth would surround them as Shippo nuzzled in her arms, Sango and Miroku would be on the other side conversing. _That is until he grabbed her butt and slapped him._ She giggled to herself at the memory.

A small groan in the bed brought her out of her thoughts. Kagome quickly stood up and went to Atsuko's side. The heart monitor by her bed was beeping quickly, and she also noticed that the young woman had broken into another fevered sweat. She tossed in turned as if she was trying to run from a nightmare. Kagome figured that that was what she was trying to do as she watched Atsuko's eyelids flicker quickly and her voice groan with incoherent sounds. Kagome lifted her hand and gently tried to soothe her like she use to do shippo. She ran her hands through her hair, allowing each strand to untangle as she moved through it. She picked up the still damp towel and wiped the sweat away while not breaking the rhythm of her other hand. She started to sing the lullaby her mother use to sing to her and she sang to shippo.

_Sweet dreams my love_

_Be still don't cry_

_You're safe in my arms_

_Nothing can harm you_

_No monster can carry you away_

_You're safe here_

_In my arms_

_Think of the warmth of September_

_How you play in the sun_

_Think of the snow in December_

_The taste of snowflakes_

_Think of the aroma in spring_

_How you watch the flowers_

_Bloom_

_Think of_ _July_ _summer_

_You know you like to swim_

_Sweet dreams my love_

_Be still, don't cry_

_You're safe in my arms_

_Nothing_ _can harm you_

She could feel Atsuko slowly calming down, her heart rate decreasing. Kagome laughed to herself as a smile graced the sick ridden woman's lips. She sighed to herself. She couldn't believe that so much could happen in so short a span of time. But here it was, staring her in the face. She had a brother. A twin at that. And they actually got along. For now, anyway. She had two mothers. One was at home, healthy, and probably cooking Odon for Grandpa and Souta. One was here, sick with an incurable ailment. It kind of made her feel torn and helpless. She sighed again, probably the tenth time that day, and looked out the window…and into a rather large eye.

It was staring at her. She was on her feet in an instant, pushing Atsuko as far into the corner as her bed and hookups would allow her to. It was just in time to because a hand, presumably belonging to the same one with the eye, reached through the glass of the window and swatted at her. It's fat, chubby hands couldn't reach in far enough to actually grab her. She stood in front of the bed and pulled out her sword that had been attached to her leg underneath her black pants. She swung it around a few times to ready herself. _Bring it on, big guy._

She watched as the hand withdrew only to be replaced by another demon that was more her size. He flew in with wings like a bat. His hair was pulled back into a long pony tail, and his eyes were a liquid, molten lava color. He was dressed in ragged, orange hakamas and that was it. His skin gleamed in the moonlight with its sickly purple tint. At that moment, the hospital door swung open and in walked Yusuke.

"Move Kagome!" He tried to walk closer, before she was yelling back.

"No you stay back. He's after me." Yusuke paused for a moment, confusion and surprise written all over his face.

"Give me the Shikon no Tama, wench." Hiei and Kurama chose this moment to come in.

"What is it with demons and calling me wench. My name is Kagome and you cannot have the Jewel." Yusuke sucked in a breath. What in the world was going on? He looked over to his mother and made sure she was alright; she was still sleep. He turned his attention back to the standoff.

"Then I will take it from you, Bitch." He lunged.

"Kudos. I'll make sure you'll remember my name." With that she retaliated. He had no weapon accept his hands which swung without landing a punch. She knew this would be easy. He talked big, but had no bite.

The demon lunged again after she jumped on top of his head and called out, "Here I am!" He hit her legs as she jumped down which caused her to fly slightly sideways, but she still managed to land gracefully. The fact that he's hit her surprised her. That meant there was no more play time. She had to kill him. She quickly let her miko energy flow through the sword, loving how it glowed with a brilliant pink fire. Jumping to the air, she did a somersault and brought her sword down his middle on the way back to the ground. She backed up as the demon fizzled away. She had a moment to glance up at Yusuke and grin in a sheepish way at his shocked expression before she was dragged through the window and up into the air by another demon.

She watched as the other two guys that were with Yusuke, the red head and the red eyed one, jump out of the window and land gracefully on the curb. _Obviously their not human. Hold on. Wait a minute._She let her aura and ki release, sensing everything in the vicinity. She rubbed up against theirs and noticed how familiar they were. _Those are the shits at the ball the other night._ She laughed at the irony of the situation. _Well my life seems to be going downhill in a nut shell._ The two demons on the ground quickly slaughtered the big fat one. She watched as its feet crushed cars on the ground. The red eyed one took off its head as the red head whipped it to pieces. The demon was gone before he knew it.

The demon that had taken her was almost like the bird she'd seen swallows the shikon no tama early in her travels. It was the one that she had shattered the shikon through. But it was bigger. Much bigger. Big enough to hold her in one claw. It shook her so she couldn't coherently use her sword, took its other claw and hooked it around the necklace holding the jewel; its claws going through her skin like paper, then through her up in the air, the necklace ripping off from around her neck.

She was flying, but still focused. She pushed the pain around her neck and shoulder away, ignoring the blood that seemed to fly around her, and charged her sword with energy. It's light brightened up the sky as she started falling back to earth, the flying demon so focused on swallowing the jewel to not notice its impending doom. It swallowed and she swung. It hit with a crack that was unfortunately familiar to Kagome. She reached out her hand towards the light that was emanating from the flying demon and grasped the jewel. But not all of it. Her heart fell as the familiar light of shikon shards shot across the sky.

She held her hand close to her chest as she continued to fall, slightly surprised when she was caught in the arms of the familiar red head. His green eyes gleamed down at her with curiosity. He sat her on the ground. She flicked her wrist to get the blood off her sword, her other hand still holding the grasped jewel in her hand. She watched as Yusuke came running up to her.

"Kagome. What the hell was that?" He was in deep shock. Not about demons, she noted, but about her.

She looked at the shard in her hand. It was only 2/3 complete. She sighed heavily, her shoulders drooping.

"We are in deep shit."


	5. Chapter 5: How much do you hate me God?

**Epic Daydreamer**

**My Twin's Reflection**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho do not belong to me but are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi. If you don't recognize it, however, it belongs to me.

A.N: This is a repost of a story I took off in hopes that I will be inspired by reviews to finish it. Forewarning-THIS IS A CRACK POT FANFICTION with what I hope to be an actually good plot. I wrote it a couple of years ago so bare with me.

Chapter Five: How much do you hate me, God?

Kurama had managed to carry the girl into the cramped apartment and lay her on his bed. She snuggled into his sheets and smiled contentedly. He smiled in response. He grimaced at her wound that stretched from the edge of her neck to her shoulder. He gently placed his fingers over her shredded shirts to pull it down a bit, but pulled it back at her soft whimper. He paused for a moment, thinking.

Looking over onto a shelf in the corner of the room he saw what he was looking for. Getting up, he quickly grabbed the scissors, and then returned to the girl's side. He grabbed a small bit of the fabric and cut an incision. Ripping off the shoulder of her shirt, he threw it to the side. Blood began to pool into the sheets beneath her.

The wounds were relatively clean. The nails of the demon had cut in a straight line so there were no ragged pieces of skin. This was good, Kurama thought. This meant she would have little to no scarring.

_Yes, we don't need her scarring. Her skin is too beautiful for that. Make sure you use a combination of cokaya leaf and bonsai root, Kurama. It will make sure any poison is drawn out and prevent scarring._

"_I know this Youko. Calm down, she's going to be fine. You're driving me nuts with you jumping everywhere."_

_Fine._ He could feel Youko retreat back slightly. _Only Slightly._ The Fox had been going wild ever since they had discovered that this was the same girl from the ball. And it didn't help Kurama to know that Youko was growing an unhealthy and curious obsession with the girl. Unfortunately, when Youko had a kitsune obsession he focused on it until everything he could discover about was revealed…and Kurama couldn't help but be dragged along for the ride.

He sighed to himself, as he took a bowl from a shelf that he used to mix his herbs. He took out a seed from his hair and forced his ki into it, watching it sprout in his hand. Then taking a few leaves her placed them into the bowl. Taking a small stick he used to grind plants into his medicines…or poisons, he swirled it around the leaves until they made a rope. Then reaching up and taking a glass jar with chopped pieces of root down. Picking a couple out, he placed the jar back up onto the shelf, then placed the roots into the bowl. The he spit in it. It helped to moisten it and add healing properties that were critical. Using a speed that wasn't human, he swirled it all around until it became a fine powder. He could feel Youko nod his approval.

Walking back over to the girl, he knelt down and carefully placed the herbs within her wounds. He smiled with relief as the medicine quickly took effect and started to close her wounds right before his eyes. He had already noted that her own powers had already started to heal her body. That and the medicine would mean she would be completely healed within a few hours. Looking her over he observed that she seemed to be completely tired, her breathing was deep and even. He'd let her sleep for a while, the sheets he could change later. He stood up after brushing her bangs away from her face.

_She had the most beautiful lips…_ They were plump and a reddish pink. They were slightly parted from her breathing. He couldn't help but lick his own at the thought. Her skin was pale with a warm tan. Her cheeks were pink tinged as well as the thin skin over her eyes. Her eye lashes pressed gently on the skin beneath her, the shadows giving them volume.

`_Fox.'_ He was brought out of his musings by the irritated sound of Hiei's voice in his head.

"_Yes Hiei."_

_`Come_ **now** _before this baka ningen gets killed.'_ Hiei closed the communication line. Kurama could only imagine that he was talking about Yusuke. Taking one last look at the sleeping girl, he turned around and walked out the door and down the hallway. He could hear the growls of Yusuke in the next room.

Presently Yusuke was screaming at his communicator, which in turn was screaming back.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU DAMN TODDLER! YOU'RE BLOWING UP MY COMMUNICATOR AS THOUGH YOU'RE MY GIRLFRIEND AND YOU JUST CAUGHT ME AT THE STRIP CLUB!" Kurama had to smirk at this. Leave it to Yusuke to come up with outrageous synonyms.

"SHUT UP YUSUKE! I'M CALLING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Kurama noticed Yusuke pause for a moment. The demi god only ever cursed when he was really mad. And it seemed he was really, _really_ mad.

"I send you on a mission to kill two demons. I then tell you to go to a hospital in Tokyo because that's where they where the other three demon's were located. NEXT THING YOU KNOW, I have all of spirit world going crazy because the shikon no tama, of which should have burned out of existence centuries ago, has not on reappeared, but has also been shattered and sent to all three worlds. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!" Kurama was curious. The demi god's head seemed to about to explode with stress, his face was turning a dark shade of purple to prove it. Yusuke just shook his head, keeping tight rein on his own anger and frustration. Kurama glanced over to Hiei who was leaning against the wall; his eyes were closed, but Kurama could tell he was in deep thought.

"The shikon no tama is an infamous jewel that can give unimaginable power, or a life that was once dead, to those who wield it. That's for human's and demons too. We all know how corrupt humans and demons can be. Not only that, but the shards have managed to cross the barrier; a few have even gotten stuck in the barrier itself. Already there are hundreds of demons in the makai who have acquired just a fragment of the jewel and are growing stronger as we speak. Humans in the nigenkai are attempting the same thing as well. However. This is not the worst thing." Koenma sighed and started rubbing the bridge between his eyes.

"There have been a few that have fallen into the Reikai. A few. Only a few: maybe two or three have fallen into hell. But can you imagine what that means. Anyone in hell who gains the power of the jewel shard could escape and reak havoc in the reikai and then cross the barrier into the other worlds. Going even further then that. The jewels that have landed in the barrier are stuck there. At the moment, they are only adding strength to the barrier itself, which is one blessing in this whole mess. But, if anyone with alterier motives were to get into contact with those shards, " Koenma took a deep breath before continuing, "Then they could bring all three barriers down."

Everyone in the room went stock still. It was as if a cold chill had run up each of their spines and traveled through their bodies with no way to escape. Kurama himself was frozen. The world would, literally, go into chaos. No doubt. He could only think of his mother. The woman who bore him in a world where demons ran rampant; many would eventually discover his relationship with her. It would almost mean certain death. Hiei's thoughts were along the same lines. Yukina. His only sister. He had many enemies and few friends. To allow such a thing to happen would mean, the same as with Kurama: _almost certain death for her._

Yusuke sighed. This was not how he pictured his day to be.

"Alright Toddler. What do we need to do?" He watched the young ruler calm down, the vein pulsing in his head slowly reducing back to regular size.

"First, Yusuke, tell me who is responsible for this?" Yusuke was on edge again. Kagome was his sister and he had made a promise. He would protect her the best way he knew how, but he still needed some information on her.

"Koenma, do you know of a Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes, of course. Everyone should. She was the last keeper of the Shikon no Tama. She lived five hundred years ago, and one day just…vanished. No one knows what happened to her. Or at least no one who does will talk." He said the last part grudgingly. "Why do you ask?"

The boys in the room had all of their eyebrows rose at the information the young ruler had told. _She has got to be lying. She has to be. She can't five hundred years…could she?_ Yusuke was thoroughly pissed right now. She was his sister and she had lied to him. Out right lied to him. Or at least that's the conclusion that made the best sense.

" She was the one that shattered the jewel. But I will not allow you to get near her." His voice had gotten hard on the end, and only made Kurama and Hiei question his motives.

"What do you mean she was the one who shattered it? And why can't I get near her?" The young lord's head vein started pulsing again.

"I said what I mean and you can't get near her because she is my sister." Kurama and Hiei froze. _Sister…._ Wow, that explained a lot. And yet, it explained nothing at all. They had never heard of this. She had never trained with them or anything. Yukina, Shizuru, and Keiko had been dragged along with them more than one but had nowhere near the amount of power she had. Between her and Yusuke, the demons didn't know who would win in a one on one given match.

Kurama was indeed puzzled. But the fox known as Youko was enjoying every second of the new clue to an even bigger mystery. _She becomes even more a mystery like the shadow a rose casts in the light of a lunar rainbow…_Youko purred poetically. She was beautiful, dangerous, and a mystery. He could only imagined what more there could be to find underneath those brown, almost hazel, eyes.

He didn't have to long to imagine as the girl in question spoke from her place in the shadow of the hallway, leaning against the wall.

"I can defend myself Yusuke. But thanks." She smiled at him and glanced all three of those present in the room.

"How long have you been there?" Yusuke echoed the thoughts of everyone in the room…including Hiei.

She just flicked her hand to dismiss the notion or to say who cares. Yusuke wasn't for sure.

"Long enough."

"Who are you talking to Yusuke? Turn the communicator around so I can see." Koenma barked. Yusuke quickly focused the communicator on the girl in the corner. She stood up faintly and moved into the light, giving the demi god a good look at her. She could hear his intake of breath.

"It _is_ you! Lady Kagome. What an honor…" He breathed. She waved her hand.

"Thanks for respect, but just call me Kagome." Everyone in the room was quiet. Yusuke would have sworn she had been lying, but now was forced to hold his tongue in light of the truth. Hiei and Kurama's minds were along the lines of, _how the hell can she be 5oo years old?_ She smiled tentatively at them.

"Koenma, it is my mistake for all of this and I fully intend to see it through. I will gather the shards." Koenma opened and shut his mouth, trying to say something that would never come. She was responsible and duty bound. Something he completely admired about her. What struck him, though, was that she was supposed to be Yusuke's sister. Granted they looked a lot alike…almost exactly alike.

"Kagome, how are you going to gather the shards by yourself? You can't just walk into Makai and expect to get off!" Yusuke spoke through his teeth. She couldn't be this dense, could she?

"Yusuke, I already see you as my brother. So, indeed I love you," He blushed at this, "But do not forget that you do not know me, just as I obviously do not know you." He closed his mouth as she moved her head in reference to the communicator. She smiled up at him.

"This isn't the first time I have broken the jewel. Now, I don't know what the reikai, or the nigenkai, or the Makai is, but I have traveled through a time where demons and humans still coexisted, and trust, they could be equal in their treachery and evilness. I can do this…although I do fear, you are right. I can't do it alone." Everyone stood quiet. They watched as the early light of dawn creaked in between the cracks of the shades. Shadows gleamed across the wooden floor. Kagome took a breath. It was peaceful here. In this place. It was almost like a zen garden or tropical oasis feeling. She let the breath out. Whatever happened, she'd do what she had to.

Yusuke stepped forward.

"You're my sister and I won't let you do this by yourself." She smiled at him. _Where have you been all my life!_ She thought. She really could have used Yusuke when it came to arguments with Inuyasha.

"I'll help too." The green eyed red head stepped forward. Yep. It was the same one from that night. She could feel the blush creep across her cheeks at the intensity of his gaze. She shook her head and smiled at him with appreciation.

"Hn." The red eyed demon looked at her with one eye, the other still closed, as he continued to lean against the wall with his foot propped up. She smiled at his small noise of agreement.

"Thank you." She smiled. She observed the small tinted blush cross his face and closed the one eye too. _I wonder what that's_ _about._

"Alright, Yusuke. Make sure you update Kuwabara. This is your new mission: to help Lady Kagome…or your sister. I will check up on you soon." With a click Koenma was gone. Yusuke stuffed the disk like communicator back into his pocket and looked over to his sister. She was in thought.

She looked over to the red head.

"Um, I don't want to be rude, but could you tell me what your names are?" She was obviously talking about him and Hiei since she already knew Yusuke.

"I'm Kurama." She smiled and could feel the heat rush to his face…and other regions…as the light hit her eyes and seemed to gleam. He seemed to stare for a moment, but quickly shook it off and turned his head in the direction of the fire demon.

"That's Hiei." The demon in question didn't even open his eyes. She could remedy that.

"Oh, yes! I remember sparky." His eyes flew open and landed on her. She just laughed in the face of his murderous look. Sesshoumaru had that look too. Heck, it was the one she could mimic. All eyebrows were up in the room as eyes jumped from Kagome to the smaller demon who seemed to be breathing flames. _This is new…_

"Don't ever call me that Onna or it will be the last word you utter." She just smirked which made his blood boil. She was mocking him and didn't care.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a knot, Sparky. Besides, you know you like the nick name." She winked at him and he blushed. Next thing you know there is a rip, a shattering of glass, and a missing fire demon. All that was left in his wake were broken glass from the nearby window and the shreds of Kurama's screen. She almost felt sorry for him. Almost. The wicked gleam in her eye told everyone that she had not forgotten what had happen the last time they had crossed paths, of course no one knew exactly what happened. Only her and her thoughts could cackle at the Hybrids retreat.

Yusuke just stared at his sister who seemed almost…mischievous. Yup. She's my sister. Anyone who can hold their own against the notorious fire demon without backing down was high ranking in his book. He glanced over at her with a surprised and curious eye as she started talking to herself.

"Ahh…yes…that's it." She slammed one fist down into the palm of her other hand. Kurama was curious.

"Um…Kagome…?" She glanced over at him with a smile and one finger hanging at the corner of her mouth before pointing it at him.

"Odon." Kurama's eyebrow rose. _Wha…?_

"That's what I want for breakfast." Kurama slapped a hand on his head. He couldn't help but laugh. Yusuke joined in.

"You know what Kagome," Yusuke piped between fits, "You just read my mind. I knew we were twins."

She smiled at this and started laughing as well. It was a moment suspended in time, like the peace before a storm or a nursery of newborn baby birds hanging over a waterfall. (I actually saw this picture.) It was a moment Kagome knew may never come again, so she cherished it, with every fiber in her being.

They had walked to a small café on the outskirts of town, not far from Kurama's apartment, but far enough. Yusuke was surprised to find that her wounds had completely healed, and so for celebration and a possible last meal, they went out for Odon. Kurama had allowed her to borrow one of his shirts of course, seeing as how she had destroyed her own and half his bed sheets. She had apologized fervently and offered to buy new ones, but he just refused it. He didn't mind anyway. Her scent wouldn't be gone from his room for a few more days and with his shirt on her, she was saturated with his own scent. Of course, Hiei didn't like this, Kurama noted, as the fire demon came back and joined them in their outing.

He watched the smaller demon breathe in her scent without her noticing then quickly glanced over at him. Kurama just smirked, allowing Youko's fangs to elongate. _So Hiei is attracted to her as well._ As he thought about it, Youko blanched inside him and growled at the idea. Him and Hiei competing. Now that was something new. Of course, he would win. He'd make sure of that. Never compete with a kitsune, especially when it's over their obsession or fixation. They always won.

Kurama placed his hand on the lower part of Kagome's back and steered her to her seat. She smiled up at him, the blush tinting her cheeks saying it all. He smirked internally at the growl that came from Hiei. No human ears should have heard it. But, Kurama was starting to suspect that Kagome wasn't completely human.

"What's the matter Hiei? Is something wrong?" Hiei glanced at the girl and took a seat beside her. Then he allowed his head to lean on her shoulder, hiding his face in her hair. His smirk was seen only by Kurama who sat on the other side of Kagome. Obviously, Kurama thought, he didn't like being underestimated. Kagome's face was burning, but she didn't know what was wrong with Hiei. He seemed actually upset. Lifting her hand, she placed it on the curve of his cheek in a comforting sort of way. This time it was Hiei's turned to blush. A clearing of a throat brought them back to the present.

A waiter was standing over them with a tablet in hand. His eyes were on Hiei who was still in the crook of her shoulder. Yusuke was trying to decide between not choking on his soda, as he observed this, or to kick Hiei for so blatantly flirting with his sister. _Is this how he feels with Kuwabara and Yukina? I'll have to ask him about it later._

Kagome glanced up at the waiter and…almost fell off the table. He was in one word: Hot or sexy. Your choice. He had the coolness of Sesshoumaru, and the rugged debonair style of Kouga. But his eyes said he was really kind as well. Those deep sapphire pools entranced her. His hair was long, which was rare in her time period. It's thick, black tresses hung in a pony tail at the top of his head. His body wasn't overly built, but she could tell the familiar signs of muscles even through his attire. Black slacks and a black button up shirt, with a name tag she couldn't read made his picture complete. She blushed even deeper, everyone at the table noticing, and shook her head. She couldn't help it though. Very rarely had she ever come across a human that caught her eye. I mean jeez, have you seen the men in her life. Who could blame her?

"Hello, my name is Naito Sukai. I'll be your waiter this morning." Kurama noticed that the boy's eyes never wavered from Kagome. "Is there anything that I could start you off with?" Kagome glanced at the menu one more time before coming to a decision.

Glancing up, she smiled at the handsome waiter. He blushed back.

"I would like your house special Odon, a cheese omelet on the side, and some orange juice. " She watched as quickly jostled down some notes.

"The same." said Yusuke.

"I'll have a chicken Caesar salad with cranberry juice." His voice was gruff. He couldn't help it: he didn't know the waiter, but already didn't like him.

"Hn." came Hiei's cold tone from the crevice of Kagome's neck. He had yet to move and wasn't planning to anytime soon. He opened a line with Kurama and told him to order for him. He shouldn't have to say anything to the human waiter.

"What's the best desert you have?" The waiter thought for a moment and answered.

"Death by chocolate." Kurama could have choked on the irony.

"That's perfect for him." He leaned his head in Hiei's direction. The boy quickly scribbled down some notes.

"I'll be back soon." He ran off into the back of the café, Kagome assumed the kitchens.

Yusuke leaned in and grabbed everyone's attention.

"Kagome. Could you tell us what's going on? We need to know more if we are to help you. In exchange we'll tell you our stories." Yusuke paused for a moment because of the death looks he was receiving. "I mean I will tell you my story." This was a simple enough request. He deserved to know the truth if he was going to help her, they all did. She sighed. She just didn't like being put out their like that. Truthfully, she was still getting to know these guys, even though her heart told her that they were trustworthy.

"Fine." She observed the waiter coming back, but he didn't get close enough to the table to hear.

"It all started about three years ago…(You know the story, I really don't want to have to write it all out.)" All three of them was tuned into her conversation, eyes enraptured by her story. Of course she left out a lot of details, like Kikyo having her soul, falling in love with Inuyasha, and the pains of getting her heart broken. Those things weren't necessary. At least at the moment they weren't. By the time she had finished her story the food was coming to the table. The waiter, Naito, seemed to be deep in thought. He put their plates down and shuffled back to the kitchen. She looked at his retreating back with curiosity._I wonder what's eating at him._

Hiei had finally lifted his head from her shoulder in exchange for his `death by chocolate' desert. Kagome all but inhaled her odon, but the carefully at her omelet. Kurama took his time eating, seeing as they were all being over taken by flying bits of food from Yusuke's consumption. Honestly, Kagome thought, he eats worst than any canine demon I have come across and that's including Inuyasha.

Yusuke, of course was finished before anyone, and grinned sheepishly as he watched Kagome wipe away a speck of food that had graced her face. Hiei had grabbed his desert and disappeared, he preferred to eat alone.

"So Yusuke, tell me your story." He opened his mouth to begin, but quickly closed it when his communicator went off. Cursing under his breath, he pulled it out. It was Botan.

"What is it Botan?" He nearly rolled his eyes when she huffed at him.

"Yusuke have you been to see Kuwabara about what is going on?" Yusuke smacked his head. The big oaf had completely skipped over his mind.

"Sorry Botan, but no. I'll get on it as soon as I possible." She smiled at him

"Ok Yusuke. Hurry. There isn't any time. Everything seems to be weighing by a thread. When you get a chance, run by Genkais'. She may have some information that could help." With that she signed off. Yusuke noticed the dark circles under Botan's eyes. Obviously her and the toddler hadn't gotten any sleep over the problem. He needed to hurry.

"Sorry Kagome, but I have to go get the last member of my team. Will you be alright here with Kurama?" She glanced over at the red head and smiled, then turned gaze back to Yusuke.

"Of course."

"Good. I'll meet you guys over at Genkai's, okay Kurama. Don't worry Kagome. I'll tell you my story. And Then I'll explain to you all about the three worlds. You'll need to know about that." Kurama and Kagome nodded their heads as they watched the boy leave them behind.

Kurama sighed and rubbed the bridge between his eyes. He turned his gaze to the girl in front of him only to be caught in eyes. She was looking at him with the strangest expression. As though she was trying to search his soul and figure him out. Youko didn't like that, Kurama realized as the demon question seemed to retreat back into the recesses of his mind.

"_What's wrong Youko?" the Kitsune breathed in and out deeply._

_It's as though she's searching us, trying to figure out our deepest secrets. I don't like that look, red. It honestly…makes me nervous._

Kurama's eyes widen. Shaking his head he touched her shoulder.

"Kagome, I need to make a phone call. Can you wait here?" He needed to call his mom, but he more importantly needed to get away. Kagome smiled a knowing smile.

"Ok. Do what you have to do." He got up and walked outside, pulling his cell phone out on the way out. Kagome watched his retreating back, before looking back up…and into the eyes of her waiter.

She almost shrieked and fell back in her seat. It had been a long time since she ahd been snuck up on and by a human no less.

"Did I hear that your name is Kagome? Kagome Higurashi?" She was immediately on guard. What did he know about her? She decided to bite the fish he threw to her.

"Yes. Why?" The smile she received was so brilliant she thought she'd need shades just to not go blind.

"Like I said I am Naito Sukai. I am a descendent of Miroku and Sango." She couldn't speak. Only stare. He looked at her and went on to explain more.

"I am actually about 400 years old. I know I don't look it. When you left, My grandparents had three kids. One boy and two girls. One of those girls was my mother, Migoto. She ended up marrying the wolf demon, I know you are familiar with by the name of Kouga. That is my father." Kagome just continued to stare. No wonder he looked so familiar. He had Miroku's eyes and Kouga's style. Sango was probably in their somewhere, she just didn't see it yet.

"I don't get it." She breathed. "If you are hanyou., you shouldn't be alive or at least not at the age you are." Inuyasha was already fifty years old when she met him and he looked 17. But, this guy claimed to be 400 years old and looked 19. It just didn't add up.

"Well, I'm half demon and half monk. It seems my grandfather's spiritual powers were passed onto me. Instead of purifying the demon portion of my blood, it enhanced it. What you see before you is full demon. Not half." Whoa. No way.

"Well, how do you know me?" Her voice held real curiosity.

"You mean besides my grandparents and Father telling me stories about all of your adventures. I remember my grandparents had a very old picture. They'd show it to me when I was young and used it to tell the stories of what happen, along with the photo album you gave." She could have cried at that.

"You know, Naito. You don't look like a demon." He smiled.

"I'm using a spell to cover my demon qualities, along with any extra spirit energy others may sense." She nodded.

"Hey Kagome, you seem to be finish here, could I walk you out and we talk more on the bench outside." Again she nodded. As she stood up, she smacked her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Those idiots lefts me with the check!" She sighed, the vein over her eyebrow was pulsing. She paid anyway without making too much of a fuss and allowed Naito to walk her out. As he closed the door he grabbed her arm and turned her around. His eyes looked serious.

"Kagome, I also want you to know something. Ever since I could remember when my grandparents and father showed me pictures of you and told me stories. I have been irrevocably and undeniably in love with you. He allowed the spell to fall away to show pointed ears, hair that broke through the band holding it up, and sexy fangs that gleamed over firm lips. He was beautiful. His eyes hadn't changed much, but held a hue of purple. His hair had cascaded down to hang gown his back, some locks fell over his shoulders. She couldn't move. It was as though she was mesmerized. He pulled her a little bit closer.

"You will be mine." Then it happened. He grabbed her butt, squeezing it with a sense of accomplishment written all over his face. He was obviously cursed with the same problem as Miroku. And she was cursed with reflex to hit anything that grabbed her behind.

SMACK

A resounding thud showed a twitching Naito on the ground in much the same way Miroku use to land.

Kagome sighed, a full blown vein pulse twitching on her forehead from the boy. Just what she needed.

_A half Miroku and a Half Kouga. Does God hate me that much?_


	6. Chapter 6: And All Hell Broke Loose

**Epic Daydreamer**

**My Twin's Reflection**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho do not belong to me but are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi. If you don't recognize it, however, it belongs to me.

A.N: This is a repost of a story a took off in hopes that I will be inspired by reviews to finish it. Forewarning-THIS IS A CRACK POT FANFICTION with what I hope to be an actually good plot. I wrote it a couple of years ago so bare with me.

Chapter six: And All Hell Broke Loose…

The dark dankness was surrounded in flames that gave neither light nor warmth. Shadows of former souls slithered here and there. Their vague hands grasping at the gates of hell in hopes of wrenching it open or slithering pass a crevice when it opened to drop off a new, unfortunate soul. A lone figure stood in the midst of them, a sneer marring his face at the sight of such futility. No light came here and nothing could leave.

Nothing but him.

He was gifted with a strange twist of fate. A shard, a fragment of something so powerful, had landed in his hand. Or rather, he had wrenched it from several weaker vessels that were fighting over it. The power of the shard had given his bodiless soul back a form that was of semblance to human. It also brought back memories that had been washed away with the slow dilapidation one experiences while in hell. The shard throbbed in echo to his insatiable appetite. He was hungry for revenge…and everyone would pay.

Standing before the closed doors of judgment, of which had no handle, and lifted his hand. He willed it to open. After several tight moments of pushing more power out towards said doors, an arduous and protestant creak could be heard. The gate keepers, as they were called, were carved into the stone doors could be described as human skeletons with the hair of a lions and swords that could pierce more than flesh, but your very soul. As the doors creaked open, the eyes of the keepers flew open, green light shining from an unknown source were their pupils. Two swords, one from each of them, swung out and pointed at the lone figure. He stood his ground with narrow eyes.

"You have served your time on earth and have already chosen your path." The first gate keeper called. His voice echoed through the very essence of he who stood before them, yet the man did not falter or give any indication that he was affected.

"Because of your choices, you have no second chance. To take another step is to give up your existence, for we will destroy your soul." called the second gate keeper. The eyes stayed fixed on the transgressor, yet the figure stood still, no movement or hesitation; merely a contemplation of his own actions.

He stepped forward-

The gate keepers swung their swords up and brought them swiftly down-

The lone figure then raised his hand, and with a flick of his wrist the swords hit each other. The explosion that resulted shook the foundations of the three worlds. The force had half way destroyed the gate keepers. The irony being that the only thing able to bring them down was _themselves._

The smirk on his face grew into a full blown smile as he stepped over loosen rocks, fallen stone, and through the dust such an event had created. Inhuman cries and hisses could be heard behind him as he stood on the threshold of leaving the great pits of hell. The green hooded light that peeped from the gate keepers eyes looked on in frustration and wariness. They could do nothing and it infuriating them.

He had been here a long time. It felt long. Too long. There was no way to tell the night from day, and no way to tell how much time had passed. Time did not exist here for he had crossed over into eternity. However, any amount of time spent here was long enough. He glanced over his shoulder.

"Come." His voice reverberated like a mother's call…and they came.

They all followed; neither human, nor demon, but formless spirits with the ability to possess. He smiled.

_Perfect._

The stranger lead them through the shadows and into the light of Reikai. The ground around them seemed to have been moved by shutters of an earthquake: aftershocks of Hell breaking loose.

_I will start here._

"Go. Attack anything you can kill. Anything you can't, possess. Then come back here. Find any information you can on the Shikon no Tama. If you betray me…" He looked around him at the distorted figures that were slowly taking on familiar shapes in the light of the energy in Reikai, "I find you and drag you back to hell. Or better yet, destroy your very soul." He spat the last part out with such venom all those around him shuttered and took off with goals of obedience.

He laughed to himself. This was going to be fun.

A/N: I purposely made this chapter short so that you guys will get a sense of what's coming next. I'm enjoying how this story is unfolding and am taking all of your thoughts into account when it comes to the pairing. I will be bringing Shippo back, but he won't be alone…That's a secret…hehehehehe

**My Twin's Reflection****  
**Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho do not belong to me but are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi.

Chapter Seven: I kissed death and she liked it

The day had turned into clear blue warmth with dark gray cumulonimbus clouds sitting in the distance, threatening to smother an otherwise beautiful day. Genkai's Temple was large with red columns that stretched high to hold the structure up. Scrolls of various fighting techniques littered the walls of a dojo. Kagome was fascinated when, after being introduced to Genkai, the older woman led her into a room that seemed to be an arcade.  
Games she thought she recognized were everywhere, the excitement from the males behind her seemed almost tangible. Yusuke had returned followed by a rather tall human boy with Elvis styled red hair and dressed in a blue school uniform. He wasn't that attractive…scratch that- he wasn't attractive at all. However, his heart was good. That was what drew her to him. He made her think of Jinenji, an old friend of hers that had enough kindness he could bottle it and still have more than the average person.  
When she first met him, he grabbed her hand and cried out, "You're Beautiful!" Kagome could still remember the blush on his cheek, as well as the loud response of Yusuke's, "Hey, Idiot! That's my sister!" It wasn't beyond her imagination to see the resemblance between Inuyasha and Yusuke. In the deeper part of her mind she wondered if Yusuke was the reincarnation of Inuyasha, however, she kept that on the back burner to think on at a later time.  
Genkai was a different matter. She was elderly, but you would have never thought that by her personality. She had the wisdom of Kaede, but the strict fighting style and mode of Sesshoumaru. Her personality and aura demanded respect. Even Yusuke seemed to show some respect to her, despite the foul mouth he had.  
"Hey, wench! This here is Kagome. Long story short, she is my sister; she's the protector of the Shikon no tama…of which she broke…and now all three worlds in jeopardy. So hag, do you have any info for us!" Yusuke folded his arms and scowled at the woman.  
Genkai took the opportunity to right kick him in the chest; this sent him over the shrine steps. Kagome winced—the steps were much higher than the ones on her own shrine. She decided to take control of the situation.  
" Good afternoon sensei. As Yusuke said, my name is Kagome. We have come to you in hopes that you might be able to share some wisdom on what we should do now that the Shikon no tama has once again broken. I fear that it may be worse this time then in the past." Genkai looked at Kagome until she wanted to fidget…But Sesshoumaru lesson no.31…Never, under any circumstances, make your opponent feel like they have the upper hand; if they stare at you, stare right back.  
Genkai smirked.  
"It seems you have been trained. I'm curious. Follow me." With that, she had disappeared into the maze of her temple. This is where Kagome found herself; standing in the middle of several different arcade games.  
"These games are more than just video games. They test one's spirit energy. You can have the force of brute strength, but it won't do any good if you have no spirit energy." Genkai smirked again and motioned for Kagome to step up to a game that was strangely reminiscent to a fair or festival sport with the big hammer and bell at the top. Now she was curious. Before coming to the temple, she had purposely pulled all her energy within herself until nothing could be noticed except an average amount of spirit energy. Releasing that tight build up within her abdomen, she allowed her energy to flow down into her hands and feet as she grasped the handle of the overlarge hammer.  
It was a bit heavy, a little bit more than her sword, but not much more. She lifted it and gracefully swung it down on the flat axle. Amazingly, the notch shot up through the ceiling, knocking the bell clean out of orbit.  
"Well, that was…unexpected." Kagome breathed. She lowered her gaze and discovered that all were staring at her. By this time, Yusuke was back in the group…his breathing ragged.  
"No way…Kagome…you blew Big Ben…!" (big ben is the name I call the game.) Kurama and Kuwabara stared at her in amazement, while Hiei merely graced her with a raised eyebrow.  
"Oh come on guys. It wasn't that big a deal was it? I mean, I bet all you guys have done it or at least have come close to it." She looked at them all with a sinking suspicion that she was wrong. Laughter carried over her shoulder from behind her. Turning around, she saw the old woman practically bent over with hysterics.  
"Ha Ha! This is too good! Yusuke has finally gotten competition and from where do we ask! Ha ha ha, a girl…and not just any girl. His sister! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Her laughter carried over the group, reddening the face of Yusuke and brought out the laughter of both Kurama and Kuwabara. Even Hiei had to smirk.  
"You old crone, that's NOT FUNNY! And what's with you kicking me out the temple!" Yusuke's face was burning with embarrassment.  
"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch. You deserved the kick, you insolent whelp! You should be use to it by now, it wasn't your first time and it won't be your last. Now back on subject." Genkai placed her hands behind her back and turned back to Kagome.  
"Come with me. I need more information to give you information." She again turned around and headed to the back of the temple and into what appeared to be a screened porch. It opened onto a pristine garden with a pine green lake that looked like glass and an arched red bridge. Sakura and bonsai trees stood on one side of the embankment, while the other side was laced with various flowers in such a way to form a pathway up to the bridge. It seemed so surreal. For a minute, Kagome felt as though she had stepped back into feudal Japan. The air seemed so fresh up here; it was hard not to compare the two places. Sighing, she looked down and noticed that everyone was seated except her. Even more unfortunate, every eye was on her as well.  
"Sorry. I'm a nature girl." She laughed to cover her embarrassment as she settled down onto a pillow. She looked across from her and was caught in vibrant green eyes. They seemed to stare straight through her and with a look that seemed to catch her breath. She couldn't breathe. She tried, but couldn't. Those green velvet eyes were hungry and had stolen away all she needed for functioning. She tried holding onto Sesshoumaru's rule of not looking away, but she was failing…miserably._OH screw it all to hell!_She glanced down and like a rubber band that had broken, air returned into her lungs. Her body seemed to shake and rattle with its return. She glanced back up. This time, however, Kurama was looking at Genkai. Kagome didn't miss the smirk he had at the corner of his lips, though._Why that cheeky little jerk! Pay back will be ever so sweet!__  
_During her miniature venture into the eyes of Kurama, time must have stood still because no one seemed to have noticed her near death experience. Of course, there is always one.  
"Kagome, my love, are you ok?" Naito, who was sitting beside her, leaned in. His right arm held his weight, while his left hand grasped her chin and pulled her closer. His violet eyes searched hers for any possible ailments. Heat flooded her cheeks when his eyes moved from her own, only to settle on her lips. She would have swore he was about to kiss her.  
"You're beautiful…" He breathed only loud enough to heat her skin, but she could read his lips. Suddenly a growl was heard on the other side of the room. She chanced a glance out of the corner of her eyes and saw Kurama staring back, looking like he was about to commit murder. It's a good possibility he was. His eyes, Kagome noticed, flickered between gold and green._How strange?...wait a minute, is he jealous?...serves him right that…_The rest of her thoughts scattered as a hand snaked down her spine, only to settle on the back pocket of her jeans.  
_SMACK_.  
Heat again started rising to her face, but for completely different reasons. Naito lay sprawled in a comatose state on the other side of the room. Kagome stared at his motionless body, daring it to even twitch. To top it off, that Miroku smile adorned his face, as if saying that whatever sin he had committed was worth it. She could feel the smoke crawling out of her ears as she turned to face Genkai who was trying to not laugh.  
"Man, I haven't seen something that funny in ages." Her laughter broke out and echoed around the room, calming Kagome's frayed nerves.  
"Gentlemen should not act like that to a lady. Has he no honor?" Kuwabara looked towards Kagome with frustration.  
"I do not know about that Kuwabara. But I knew his grandfather, and unfortunately the trait runs in the family. Still, Miroku had more than enough honor." Kagome smiled at his memory.  
"Speaking of which, let's get back to the matter at hand, shall we?" Genkai cleared her throat. "Now Kagome, tell me how you came into having the Shikon no tama?" Kagome proceeded to tell her the story…I don't want to repeat the story. You should all know it.  
"Wow. Interesting. Now, tell me more about the one you fought before who desired the jewel." Kagome then proceeded to tell her the story of Onigumo, Kikyo, and Inuyasha.  
"Now. About the jewel breaking yesterday, you said that Koenma stated that jewel shards have fallen into not only nigenkai, reikai, and makai, but also in hell and within the very border between worlds?" They all looked at her and nodded. Tension filled the air and settled like uncut glass that seemed to slice at their hearts with fear.  
"This, children, does not seem to be shaping up good. This may very well be your toughest battle yet. If the barriers come down between all three worlds, not only will demons run rampant through human streets, but spirits, too, will run amuck. Can you imagine, a world completely under the power of chaos? Heaven forbid some evil soul to rise amongst the ranks only to rule over everything. Humans would become slaves …" Her rant faded as the ground beneath them started to shake. It started slowly, almost as a vibration, and quickly escalated into a severe earthquake. Kagome watched with frozen horror as the red bridge broke in half and fell into a widening lake. One of the columns shook, and then cracked completely down the middle.  
Kagome ran over to a sleeping Naito. She shook him awake, while at the same time screaming, "NAITO! GET UP!" He jumped to complete alertness at her cry. Grabbing her by the arm and throwing her on his back, he bolted outside and towards the closest level ground he could fine with open space. The others quickly followed. Hiei appeared as well holding a blue haired beauty in his arms. Kagome didn't recognize her._She must have been somewhere within the temple. She must be special to Hiei if he went to find her._A quick pang of jealousy went through her, and just as quickly left._I should have known that he was taken, he's bloody hot._She laughed internally at the irony of her thoughts; bloody and hot seemed to be the definition of Hiei.  
They all looked up and marveled at how a clear sky was now a violent purple. An array of scattered electricity danced across the expanse, the sound of thunder echoing the storm's groove.  
A 'pop' was heard behind her, followed by a shocked, "Botan!" Kagome turned around and saw a battered girl with blue hair holding a child, Koenma she remembered, within her arms. Botan sank to her knees, cradling the demigod frailly. Blood, different from mortal blood because it was a fluorescent pink that seemed to shimmer as it flowed, was everywhere.  
_Can gods or demigods die?_...was the main thought as Kagome ran to their side. She looked up at Yusuke, his face quietly said he was thinking the same thing._It doesn't matter. If he can, it won't be tonight.__  
_She took hold of Koenma, releasing the weight from the petite woman's arms. She smiled up at the pink eyed girl who watched her dazedly.  
"I can take it from here."She said gently, "You rest." Botan nodded, and proceeded to pass out. Naito was behind her in a flash, gently lowering her head onto soft grass. Kagome mouthed a 'thank you'. He nodded back at her as she turned her attention to Koenma.  
He was hurt badly. A long slash fell across from his right shoulder, down to his left hip. Multiple scratches littered his body, deeper than normal; Obviously made by claws._Who did this to you?_She quietly wondered. Yet at the same time, she was sure she didn't want to know.  
"Kurama, could you come and hold his wound close so I can heal it. I need to stop the blood from leaving his body." Kurama quickly moved into action, obeying her words with such experience that easily said he had done this before. Lifting her hands, she placed them about half an inch above his body. She reached within her to pull out the specific strand of power she needed, making sure that all purification energy was gone. Her hands started to glow purple, and just like the sky above them, lightening sparks danced across her skin. She watched as the sparks played across the demi-god's skin, folding it and nipping it back into place. Not even a scar was left. Pulling the energy back within herself, she placed her two digit fingers at the junction of Koenma's neck where his pulse would vibrate. She allowed a smile to grace her lips when the strong thrum of a heart beat bounced against her skin._He will be alright. On to the next victim.__  
_She moved over to the pink eyed girl who lay in what appeared to be a fitful sleep. Kagome knew right away that this was going to be more difficult. There wasn't a deadly wound on her, only a few scratches and a jagged gash on her leg that stretched from the back of her knew and ended on her calf muscles. Despite this, her skin was a sickly pale and was covered with drops of sweat. She tossed and turned as if wrestling with something that could not be seen._I'll have to heal her wound first before I do anything else._She reached out her hand, but as soon as her energy started to surface, an inhuman cry arose from her the broken woman's lungs.  
"AHHHHHHHH, GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU WHORE! You reek of holy energy! I'll tell him to kill YOU FIRST!"  
Kagome stared at the face of the girl that seemed to flicker from normalcy to a grotesque and inhuman shape, and back again._Guess the wound will have to wait.__  
_She jumped onto the girls abdomen, pinning her down.  
"Yusuke and Kurama, hold her hands. Naito and Kuwabara, hold her feet." She cried urgently, their dumbfounded faces changing into those with a purpose. They quickly assembled around the girl. Genkai, Hiei, and the other blue haired stranger stood a little ways off, watching.  
"Who are you?" Her voice was cold like Sesshoumaru's and not to be trifled with.  
"Wouldn't you like to know, Bitch?" He laughed in her face.  
"I will purify your soul slowly if you do not tell me. If you talk, I will consider a merciful end." He laughed at her again.  
"Really! Are you going to send me back to hell? Sorry toots, Hell has been completely demolished._He_saw to that! Now, he has crippled rekai as well. Your frivolous little world will be next. So, you see. You can't kill me." Everyone stilled in the clearing, listening to the creatures insane laughter. Anger boiled under Kagome's skin. Her energy started to sizzle the skin of the girl, and to Kagome's frustration, she realized she couldn't exactly purify the spirit because she would kill the girl.  
"Who is he?" The creature before her trembled again with laughter.  
"This I will tell you just to shake you with fear. His story is widely known, especially to those in hell. He was once a great evil. Known across the land as Naraku. After being defeated his soul was ripped apart. The demon's that had made him hanyo were purified and destroyed. His human soul, however, was sent into hell for eternal damnation. But now he has returned, and is again gathering the sacred jewel shards. His goal is to resurrect a long lost love, "to this he spit out with disgust, "and take over the world, killing every living creature with sorrow." He mercilessly laughed.  
Kagome sat back on her haunches, taking the information in._There's no way this can be happening…_Maniacal laughter seeped into her thought processes, reminding her of the laughter of her most hated enemy. She couldn't purify the damn creature, but she could trap him in his own personal hell.  
"Hiei I need a jar that has a top and some duct tape." He looked at her as if she had grown another head. "Just do it, please." Her voice had faded into a strange hollowness, its emptiness pushing Hiei to do her bidding. He returned after five minutes or so, holding a small cookie jar that said, 'take just one, I won't tell' in green letters. The top fit snuggly in place._Perfect.__  
_"Tell everyone goodbye, you bastard." Her voice held no emotion as she looked into the still changing face of the spirit in front of her.  
"Did you not hear me? You can not kill me." She smiled a deadly smile that had the creature beneath her shuddering. Leaning down she whispered in its ear, "There are worse things than death." The body beneath her seemed to freeze.  
Reaching down, she held the girl's nose closed which forced her mouth to open. The creature tried to throw the boys off in fear.  
"Hold him." She stated before she placed her mouth over the girls in a deadly kiss. She reached within her body and pulled power into her mouth. She then pushed it into the girl's body in the form of a hand. It searched the girl's body for the extra spirit, being careful not to take the girls spirit by mistake. Quickly she found it, that solid mass of darkness floating around in an otherwise good soul. She pulled it into her mouth and drew back. As soon as she pulled away, Botan woke up, taking deep breaths in and out.  
Kagome allowed some purifying energy to sizzle within her mouth, laughing within her mind at the angry growls of the spirit. She knew it couldn't take her over, she was too holy. If it did, it would only purify itself. Picking up the cookie jar, she carefully pushed the spirit inside, and just as quickly slammed the cookie jar on top. She then sealed it with her energy, again, allowing some purification to enter in. Hey, he had to suffer at least a little bit. Taking the duct tape, she wrapped it around the top in multiple layers as reinforcement to the spirit's personal banishment. She then rolled the jar off to the side.  
"What happened?" Botan's groggy voice was heard as she started struggling to sit up. The boys released her, as Kagome got off of her stomach.  
"Kagome kissed you." Yusuke let out with mirth.  
"What!" Botan looked between her and Yusuke, hoping to find the truth. Kagome just looked at her, raising an eyebrow when a blush crossed the pink eyed girl's features.  
"It's alright. I was merely trying to retrieve a spirit that had possessed you." The girl continued to look at her shakily, a blush becoming even more evident on her face. Kurama cleared his throat.  
"So Kagome what more do we know?" She glanced at him with eyes that told him she truly was just as old as Yoko.  
"We now know that our fears have been realized. A threat has risen to stand above the rest, by the name of Onigumo. He will conquer all the worlds if he gets all of the jewel shards. We will most definitely have to gather more allies, and head into the makai. There it will be safer to battle; away from humans. "She sighed. "Yet this is not my own greatest fear." They looked at her with expressions of curiosity. Really, what could be scarier than that?  
"I told you the story that Onigumo was in love with Kikyo, right?" They all nodded. "I didn't tell you that I am the reincarnation of Kikyo. If he decides to bring Kikyo back, I will die." Silence filled the clearing as drawn in breaths were held and eyes widen as they landed on her. Yusuke was the first to respond.  
"Well, shit Kagome."  
A/N: I'm super sorry guys. I have been having a brain fart and caught up in school work. I hope you liked this chapter. So I'm thinking about three main characters for Kagome to be with: Naito, Kurama, and a mystery character. Oooo who will it be. It won't be someone you will be expecting, I promise you that.


End file.
